


SPN/TW one shots (Open for requests)

by Halevetica



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, Superwolf, Teen Wolf, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 28,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Just comment a prompt and the characters you want and I'll write up a one shot for you. It can be any Supernatural or Teen wolf characters and yes they can crossover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *AN* Here's an example of one I posted on tumblr a while back. It was three parts so it's reeeeally long but you get the idea.

Dean paced the hotel while Sam typed away on his computer.

“Cas is still not answering his phone and he’s not answering my prayers.” Dean huffed.

They had just finished a hunt and Cas usually checked in after to see how things went.

“So ask Balthazar.” Sam suggested not looking away from the computer.

“I’m not going to ask Balthazar.” Dean snapped grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked looking at Dean.

“Out.” Dean snapped closing the door behind him.

Sam ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

“Cas, man, where are you, you know how Dean gets when you don’t answer.”

Suddenly Sam heard the sound of feathers shuffling behind him.

“Cas.” Sam turned to see the angel.

“Sam.” Cas gave the younger Winchester a nod.

“Where have you been? Dean’s been worried sick.” Sam asked.

“I have been thinking.” Cas answered taking a seat on the edge of Dean’s bed.

“About?” Sam urged Cas to continue.

“An angel was killing Crowleys demons so he came to find me and make sure it wasn’t me. Then he asked about you two. I told him you two were on a hunt. He asked me when I was going to make a move.” Castiel frowned.

“I didn’t understand and he asked when I was going to make a move on Dean. I still didn’t understand but he laughed and disappeared. I then spoke to Balthazar. He explained to me that Crowley thought I had feelings for Dean, like love.” Cas was still frowning.

“I told him I didn’t know what it felt like to love. He explained it to me. I told him I loved both of you…but he started to ask me questions.” Cas shifted slightly.

“What kind of questions?” Sam pressed.

Cas frowned as if trying to recall the conversation. “What were some of Dean’s favorite foods and what did he do on Friday nights? Did I miss him when I wasn’t around.”

“And?” Sam frowned.

“He likes burgers, fries, onion rings, pie, beer and coffee. If he’s not on a hunt he goes to the nearest bar to have a few drinks. And I miss him very much when I’m not around.” Cas answered easily.

“Okay-”

“Then he started to ask me the same questions about you.” Cas looked at Sam.

“I found them to be…harder to answer. While I would die for both of you…Dean and I always did have a more profound bond…different than ours.” Cas gestured between him and Sam.

“So you love us?” Sam asked surprised.

“I knew that it was possible for fallen angels to eventually develops human emotions, I never really thought much of it.” Cas licked his lips.

“I love you and Dean like family but…” Cas trailed off dropping his gaze to his hands.

“But you’re…IN love with Dean.” Sam said understanding finally.

“I never meant for it to happen. I know how that would complicate things and I would never want that so I think it’s best we part.” Cas stood then.

“Wait, Cas, why don’t you talk to Dean.” Sam stood as well.

“I will, but only to say goodbye.” Cas placed a hand on Sam’s shoulders.

“I wish you well Sam, and remember, I’m always listening.” With that Cas disappeared.

“Cas-.” Sam went to argue but it was too late. Dean was going to be devastated when he found out that Cas was gone.

-

Dean made his way out of the bar earlier than he’d planned. Sam had text him telling him they needed to talk and that it was important.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean looked up to see Cas standing next to baby.

“Cas, where the hell have you been?” Dean asked trying to sound mad but he sounded more relieved.

“Heaven.” Cas answered simply.

“Okay, that explains not answering your phone but I prayed to you, why didn’t you answer?” Dean demanded.

Cas looked into Dean’s concerned green eyes. How was he supposed to say goodbye to the man he pulled from hell and into his heart.

“I’m leaving.” Cas blurted.

“Leaving?” Dean frowned in confusion.

“I have spent too much time here. I have to return to heaven.” Cas fought to keep his tone even.

“Return to- Cas, you rebelled can you even go back?” Dean asked a hint of frustration in his tone.

“Heaven is changing. I did what was necessary, you don’t need me anymore.” Cas answered keeping his expression blank.

“Don’t need you? Cas, of course I need you.” Dean’s tone was harsh with desperation.

Cas gave Dean a sad smile. “You’re much stronger than you give yourself credit for.” Cas wanted to reach for Dean’s cheek but he didn’t.

“Cas, you’re family damn it.” Dean’s eyes brimmed with tears.

“I will never forget you, Dean.” Cas put a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Cas, don’t leave me, please.” Dean begged gently.

Cas felt his heart break. How could he leave him when he spoke like that.

“Don’t leave us.” Dean’s voice broke slightly.

Cas swallowed hard. Dean would be okay. He had Sam. He didn’t love Cas, not the way Cas loved him.

“Goodbye Dean.”

-

Dean sat at the bar waiting for the beers he'd ordered. He looked over to the table he, Sam, and Cas had claimed.

Sam had gone to the bathroom while Dean was getting their drinks, leaving Cas alone at the table. 

Dean noticed a guy with dark features eyeing Cas. He approached the angel with a large grin.

He couldn't hear what was being said but he didn't need to to know the guy was hitting on Cas .

Dean didn't know why but he felt very possesive of the angel suddenly. 

The guy then placed a hand on Cas's arm affectionately. Cas didn't seem to mind as he smiled at the man.

Dean grabbed the beers the bartender had just sat down in front of him. He stalked towards the table before clearing his throat. 

"Dean." Cas said looking up at the hunter.

The guy pulled his hand away letting out a heavy sigh.

"Figures a guy like you didn't come alone." The guy spoke eyeing Dean. 

"Darren, this is my friend, Dean." Cas introduced innocently. 

"Darren?" Dean sneered at Cas as if it was a disgrace for him to know the guys name.

"Wait, friend?" Darren asked hopefully.

"Then would it be possible to borrow him for a bit?" Darren grinned at Cas who cocked his head slightly.

"Borrow me? I don't-"

Dean cut him off. 

"He's busy." Dean snapped.

"I think we should let Cas decide that." Darren smiled.

Dean clenched his jaw.

Cas could see how annoyed Dean was.

"I'm afraid Dean is right." Cas said looking at Dean carefully.

Dean felt relief at Cas's response. 

Darren let out a defeated sigh as he pulled a business card out and handed it to the angel.

"Here's my number if you change your mind." Darren winked before walking off.

Dean snatched the card from Cas before ripping it in half.

"You didn't seem to care for Darren very much." Cas noted frowning at the hunter.

"No I don't like 'Darren'." Dean snapped. 

"He was trying to take you home. "

Cas frowned again.  
"But I'm staying with you and Sam, why would-"

"He was trying to have sex with you, Cas." Dean barked. He didn't mean to sound so harsh but he was annoyed. 

Cas looked a bit surprised.  
"I didn't realize that was a...flirtation." 

"Look, Cas, you're a good looking guy you're going to attract attention, you just have to be careful. There are a lot of terrible people and I don't want to see you...be hurt." Dean chose his words carefully.

Cas's eyes met Dean's. 

"Thank you for your concern, Dean." 

Dean's eyes dropped to his drink. He knew that feeling in the pit of his stomach, he'd felt it only once before. But Cas was an angel. How could he feel this way about an angel?

He looked up to see Cas smile at Sam who had just approached the table. 

There was no denying it, he was in love.

-

Dean sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands as Led Zepplins 'The rain song' played through the speakers of his computer. It was the last song he'd put on the cassette he'd made for Cas.

"You are the sunlight in my growing  
So little warmth I've felt before  
It isn't hard to feel me glowing  
I watched the fire that grew so low, oh

It is the summer of my smiles  
Flee from me, keepers of the gloom  
Speak to me only with your eyes  
It is to you I give this tune"

It had been a week since Dean had prayed to Cas in the barn field. He didn't bother trying again because he knew it was useless. Cas wasn't listening, not anymore. 

"I felt the coldness of my winter  
I never thought it would ever go  
I cursed the gloom that set upon us, 'pon us, 'pon us, 'pon us  
But I know that I love you so"

Dean felt the tears prick his eyes. He missed Cas so much. He'd hoped the pain would diminish but it only got worse, the more time that passed. 

"This is the wonder of devotion  
I see the torch  
We all must hold  
This is the mystery of the quotient, quotient  
Upon us all, upon us all a little rain must fall"

Dean lashed out angrily swiping everything of his desk and into the wall. The song cut off as the computer hit the floor.

"Damn it, Cas, why? Why did you have to do this to me? I know you aren't listening, you don't care. You never did, not like me and Sam!" Dean was yelling. He didn't care if he woke Sam.

"You were always there for me, you made me let you in. No matter how much I fought you, you never left. You made me love you, you son of a bitch!" 

Castiel heard Dean's prayer like a slap in the face. He had missed the hunters voice. Sam still prayed to him but Dean had given up. 

Cas appeared in Dean's room but remained unseen. He'd fought every urge to check on him over the weeks. It helped that Sam kept him updated. But he always came when Dean called even if he didn't know it. 

"-you made me love you, you son of a bitch." 

"You made me love you too Dean." Cas said though Dean could not hear him.

"I didn't want to love you but I do, damnit, I do. And I know you're an angel, hell, it's probably not even allowed but...you left me. You left Sam too but you left ME. I could handle it when you were here but I can't with you gone. It's not an all or nothing thing with me Cas. Having you here was as good as it was going to get for me, and I was able to live with that but without you...I'm a wreck." 

Cas listened sadly. He wanted to appear just for a moment but he couldn't do that cause then he'd have to leave Dean again and he wouldn't be able live through that a second time. 

"Castiel, you son of a bitch, you selfish asshole, you dick angel..." Dean trailed off he was on his knees by this point.

"You were my angel, my perfect, screwed up, fallen angel. But you left." Dean's voice cracked from the tears.

"But I still love you." 

Cas cocked his head slightly.

"I want to hate you so bad but I'm so damn in love with you, I can't." 

Cas's eyes widened. Had he heard that right?

"Yeah, I know, what kind of stupid son of a bitch falls in love with an angel? Well I do." Dean admitted. He'd never admitted it out loud before. It felt nice, foreign but nice.

"Dean?" 

Dean jumped to his feet and whirled around. Standing beside his bed was Castiel, his angel. 

"C-Cas?" Dean asked cautiously surely his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"I'm so sorry, Dean. I didn't realize how you felt." Cas wore a concerned frown. 

"You-were listening." Dean said realization sinking in.

"Of course." Cas nodded.

Dean didn't know what to say. He was embarrassed but he was so relieved to see Cas. It had been so long. 

Castiel walked towards Dean stopping a foot from the hunter. He reached for Dean's cheek. 

"You're eyes are always so beautiful when you cry." Cas wiped a stray tear with his thumb.

Dean didn't move. He was afraid if he did, Cas might disappear.

"I'm not good with words like you, so forgive me if this comes out wrong." Cas frowned slightly.

"When an angel falls, after some time, they can develop human emotions. Love, loss, heartbreak, exhaustion..." Cas dropped his hand to Dean's shoulder where Cas's print had once been.

"I didn't know what these emotions felt like. Balthazar, having been experienced with them, helped me see that the bond I felt with you had grown to a point that I felt it would complicate things. I left for fear of causing you pain or strife. But Dean..." Cas reached for Dean's hand.

"If you truly are in love with me, I'll never leave you again." Cas promised.

Dean frowned.

"You-you aren't freaked out by my confession?" Dean asked his voice unsure. 

"I am relieved, Dean. To know you love me the way I love you is-"

"Whoa, wait, what?" Dean cut Cas off.

"Have I said something wrong?" Cas worried. 

"I sure hope not." Dean answered.

"You mean to tell me that you, an angel, are in love with...me?" Dean couldn't wrap his head around the idea. This had to be a dream.

"Yes, Dean. I'm very much in love with you." Cas nodded.

Dean grabbed Castiel's face in his hands as he pressed his lips to the angel's. 

When Dean pulled back he could see the blush forming on Cas's cheeks. 

"Promise me, you'll never leave again." Dean said gripping both of Cas's hands in his.

"I promise." Castiel smiled fondly at the grin that touched Dean's lips.

"I love you, Cas." 

"I love you too, Dean." 

Dean pulled Cas into a long over due hug. He held the angel close, not just any angel, his angel.


	2. Lie to me(Sterek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by the new 5 seconds of summer song; Lie to me.)

Derek glanced up from his spot in the restaurant. His eyes met familiar whiskey brown ones. 

Derek felt his breath catch. It had been a year since he'd seen Stiles.

The two had dated for several months, but Derek just had too much trouble letting Stiles in. 

Finally Stiles had broken it off between them. Now here he was almost a year later being escorted by some other guy.

Stiles gave a simple nod, acknowledging Derek briefly, before turning back to his date.

Derek felt his stomach knot at the smile Stiles wore. He seemed happy. 

Derek, however was not. He was currently sitting alone at a table for two with a book he'd already read twice before. 

He had regretted not being enough for Stiles. He just couldn't open up to the guy. He was moody and closed off. He didn't trust anyone and Stiles had a lot of friends. It was hard for Derek, but he couldn't get passed it. Everyone was a threat in his eyes. What he didn't know was the only real threat was himself.

Now here Stiles was flirting with some new guy like Derek wasn't even an afterthought. 

Derek stayed through Stiles date, glancing over periodically and listening closely to hear the familiar jingle of Stiles' laugh. 

By the time Stiles left, Derek felt like he did the night Stiles left. Lonely, regretful, broken.

Not once did Stiles look over again. It was as if Derek wasn't even there. It stung. He often wondered if Stiles ever thought about him, now he knew, he didn't.

-

It was three in the morning and Derek couldn't sleep. He'd been thinking about Stiles. He was probably curled up next to the guy from the restaurant. The thought made Derek sick. 

He pulled his phone from the table next to his bed and pulled up Stiles' number.

He stared at the familiar number for what felt like forever before typing up a message.

I'm lying here, missing you like crazy, seeing you tonight it really messed with me... I know that you don't, but if I ask you if you love me... I hope you lie to me.

Derek pressed send before he could think it through. 

Within minutes his phone went off signaling Stiles had responded. Something he hadn't expected, especially at this hour.

Derek bit down on his lower lip, anxious to see what Stiles' response was. His chest fluttered with hope that maybe Stiles still loved him too.

The words he read, however, felt like a punch to the face.

Then do us both a favor, and don't ask.

Derek felt a tear fall from his tired eyes. He had been too broken to love Stiles the way he needed, but just broken enough that he wasn't whole without him. Now he was just a broken shell of a man.


	3. Ghost of you (Destiel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Another inspiration from a 5 seconds of summer song called; Ghost of you.)

Dean walked into the bunker's main room. It was almost midnight and he couldn't sleep, not after burning Cas' body. His angel, the love of his life, gone. 

Dean heard the radio in the library, was Sam up too? He walked in to see the room empty. The radio had been left on. A song floated through the empty room. Sam always listened to classical music when he was reading through the archives. It reminded Dean of the time he tried to teach Cas the waltz in this very room. He had no reason to teach him, but he had been looking for an excuse to be close to the angel. Cas had stumbled as Dean lead him around the room. 

Dean took a couple steps to the song that was playing. He remembered the way Cas held onto him, the smile on his face when he started to get the hang of it. 

Dean stopped dancing. He grabbed the radio, ripping it from the wall and throwing it across the room. He fought the tears that threatened to fall. He was tired of crying. It's all he'd been doing for three days. 

He made his way to the kitchen and poured a shot of whiskey, throwing it back. The liquid burned his throat as it went down. He tried desperately to drown it out like he always did.

Dean made his way back to his room pausing at the door of Cas' old room on the way. Folded neatly on the desk was the Zepplin shirt he'd given Cas when he was human for the brief time. 

The tears won as they slipped down Dean's face. Oh how he missed his angel, so much so that he couldn't look at a t-shirt without breaking down.

Dean said a silent prayer to the angel, despite the fact he'd never hear it. "Cas, I miss you...my feet don't dance like they did with you."


	4. Dylan's diaper (Sterek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles teaches Derek how to put a diaper on.

Stiles stood at the door of their son's bedroom as Derek struggled to put a diaper on him.

He tried to fasten it on one side but he couldn't get it to stay as he fastened the other side.

Stiles smiled as he watched silently.

"I'm sorry Dylan, I'm not as good as Daddy. He usually does this. I just thought I'd try while he got dinner ready. He's so good with you," Derek sighed as he once again attempted to fasten the diaper. Dylan fidgeted calmly, seeming unfazed by Derek's struggle. 

"You're good with him too," Stiles said stepping into the room. 

Derek sighed as he stepped back to let Stiles take over.

"Here, let me show you," Stiles smiles down at Dylan who was chewing on his fingers happily. 

"The diaper is backwards," Stiles pulled it off and flipped it, "The little cartoons go in front." Stiles pointed at the winnie the pooh and piglet that were printed on the front of Dylan's diaper.

"Oh," Derek nodded as Stiles repositioned the diaper on Dylan.

"Now try."

Derek nodded as he tries once more to fasten the diaper.

"There you go, perfect," Stiles smiled as Derek succeeded on putting on the diaper. 

Derek picked up Dylan and placed a kiss on his chubby little cheek, "All better?" 

"Come on you two, dinner's ready," Stiles smiled as he watched Derek bounce Dylan on his hip as he walked to the kitchen. Derek had been so worried about being a good father but he was excellent with Dylan. 

Stiles smiled to himself as Derek hummed a tune to their son while making a plate. He got truly lucky with Derek and they got lucky with Dylan.


	5. Five months (Sterek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Prompt: “I fell asleep on the bus and woke up here.”)

Derek was sitting quietly on the couch with his book open on his lap when he caught a familiar scent. His head shot up. Surely he was imagining it. It was almost nine pm.

He perked his ears to hear footsteps growing nearer and a familiar racing heartbeat. Derek's own pulse picked up as he set his book down. Maybe his senses were playing tricks on him.

The knock on his door made him think otherwise. 

He slowly made his way over, pulling the door back to reveal the familiar human. It had been almost five months since he'd seen the guy.

"Stiles?" Derek frowned at the man at his door.

"I fell asleep on the bus and woke up here," Stiles shrugged sheepishly. Stiles lived three cities over, which was easily a two hour drive.

"What were you doing on a bus?" Derek asked raising a brow. 

"I take it to my internship. I left late today and evidently fell asleep. This was the last stop apparently." Stiles shifted nervously under Derek's stare.

"So you came here?" Derek asked. He could have gone to Scott's or Lydia's or even his dad's. 

"Dad is on a conference meeting in L.A. for work," Stiles shrugged.

"And Scott?" Derek waited for Stiles to answer.

"Your place was the closest," Stiles lied. Truth was he found himself getting off a bus in Beacon Hills and the only person he wanted to see was Derek. He knew Derek would know he was lying but it was the easier than saying he'd missed him.

Derek heard the lie clear as day but remained silent. He'd missed Stiles too. Stepping aside, he allowed the human in.

The pair hadn't parted easily when Stiles left. Derek had admitted that Stiles was his anchor and Stiles admitted he'd been harboring a crush on the werewolf, they both agreed to try and forget the past but now five months later it was obvious that neither one had been able to.


	6. Dinner (Sterek/Destiel/Sabriel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relaxing dinner with the Winchesters.

Stiles scanned the restaurant looking for the familiar faces of his brother's. He had promised to let them meet Derek when they visited next. He only saw Sam and Dean every six months or so. Stiles had only been dating Derek a few weeks last time they were in town so he'd kept it quiet. Now though they were insistent on meeting him.

They had promised to be nice, but Stiles was still nervous.

"Is that them?" Derek asked in Stiles ear gesturing towards a table of four.

"Oh thank God, they brought Cas and Gabriel," Stiles let out a sigh as he made his way to the table. Cas would keep Dean in check and Sam would be too busy keeping Gabriel in check. This dinner might not be so painful after all.

"Stiles," Gabriel grinned up at the youngest Winchester as he approached the table.

"Hey, little brother," Sam stood pulling Stiles into a hug.

Dean pulled him in next. 

"Hello, Stiles," Cas nodded.

"Guys this is Derek. Der, this is Sam and his boyfriend Gabriel, Dean and his boyfriend Cas," Stiles introduced.

"I've heard so much about all of you," Derek shook hands with everyone at the table before he and Stiles sat down.

"He's hot, how'd you manage that?" Gabriel smirked as he looked over Derek.

"Honestly, I'm still trying to figure that put myself, I got pretty lucky," Derek smiled with a wink.

"Ooh, he's a charmer," Dean chuckled.

Stiles blushed heavily.

"He does look like some of the models I've seen in Dean's favorite magazines," Cas nodded thoughtfully. 

Dean cleared his throat as a blush filled his cheeks. 

Stiles laughed as Derek fidgeted in his seat.

"So a werewolf huh?" Gabriel smirked at Stiles who tensed.

"Gabe, we said no mentioning that," Sam elbowed the angel.

"Are you guys okay with that?" Derek asked. He knew that it had taken a while to get Sam and especially Dean on board with the idea. "The last thing I want is to cause a problem between you and Stiles."

All eyes landed on Dean.

"I don't care who you are as long as my brother is happy, and I've never seen him as happy as he's been the past six months, but I will say this, you hurt him and I'll ice your ass," Dean winked at Stiles.

"I can respect that," Derek nodded wrapping his arm around Stiles. 

"How about a nice bottle of champagne to celebrate?" Sam waved over the waiter.

Once they had all ordered their food and drinks Sam turned to Dean, "So are you going to tell him?" 

"Tell me what?" Stiles frowned around a bite of complimentary bread. 

"Cas and I are getting married," Dean smiled at the angel.

"What? That's fantastic." Stiles grinned at the couple.

"Who asked who?" Stiles wanted all the details. Dean and Cas had been together for almost two years now.

"Cas surprised me one night," Dean looked at Cas fondly.

"I saw him looking at an old picture of your parents. He made the comment that he'd always wanted a relationship like theirs. I took the initiative," Cas shrugged.

"Congratulations, Stiles told me that it took a few years for you two to get together," Derek said looking between Dean and Cas.

"Yes, well Dean is quite stubborn," Cas nodded linking his hand in Dean's.

"So is Sam," Gabriel snorted.

"I guess it runs in the family," Derek nudged Stiles playfully.

"And as stubborn as we are, he's twice as bad," Stiles laughed at a fake offended Derek.

The four others laughed. 

Derek felt Stiles relax next to him, his anxiety turning to content. It was turning out to be a good dinner.


	7. Dog park (Sterek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: OTP in the park
> 
> Person A: Very normal, just wants to walk their dog, beautiful human being who gets stared at a lot, Socially awkward.
> 
> Person B: Shouts dog whenever they see a dog, runs after A cause their dog is "Amazing and fluffy and ooh, who's a good boy? Calls A the dog god.

Derek walked through the park with Jessa on his heels. The sheltie had never needed a leash, Derek had trained her from a puppy to walk beside him without one. 

He often came to the park with Jessa. She enjoyed their walks and he enjoyed the silence. It wasn't a very busy park, he was usually only one three people. There was no playground, he avoided those. He much preferred the quiet calm.  

Derek was the shy quiet type and honestly not good with talking to people. Derek had originally just walked Jessa in the woods but when she got a burr embedded in her paw and had to have it removed at the vet, Dr. Deaton had suggested walking somewhere with more level ground. Derek had scoped out a few parks before settling on the quiet running trail that circled a picnic area, also known as 'Runners Field' it wasn't inventive as park names went but he didn't care and Jessa didn't seem to either.

Suddenly a guy that was sitting at a nearby table jumped to his feet and rushed towards Derek. 

"Dog," The guy practically shouted as he beelined for Jessa.

"Oh my god, he's so fluffy, can I pet him?" The guy asked barely containing himself. 

"Uh, sure," Derek nodded. No one had ever approached him like that before. 

"What's his name?" 

"Her name is Jessa," Derek answered. He couldn't blame the guy for not knowing, she wore a simple black collar, that didn't exactly scream female.

"Oh, of course it's a girl, look how pretty she is, yes she is, she's a good girl," He spoke to Jessa in a voice you used on cute babies. He scratched behind her ear, which she loved, before looking up at Derek with an extended hand, "Sorry, I'm Stiles, I saw her and got excited."

"Derek," Derek responded shaking the guy's hand.

"She's beautiful and so well trained, you must be like some master trainer," Stiles gushed as he continued hugging and loving on Jessa. 

"Oh, uh, no, I just, uh, thanks," Derek responded awkwardly. This guy was cute and Jessa really seemed to like him, it threw Derek off a bit. Jessa was friendly but she seemed excited that Stiles was loving on her.

"I've never seen you here before," Stiles commented. 

"I've only been bringing her for a few weeks," Derek shrugged. 

"Weeks? I'm here almost every day, it's like my office away from office, how have I  not seen you?" Stiles gestured to his abandoned table.

"Office away from office?" Derek frowned at the papers covering the picnic table. 

"I'm an editor," Stiles explained, now rubbing Jessa's belly. 

"I don't normally come here this early, I usually walk her after work, around five, but I got off early today," Derek answered with a shrug.

"Guess I'll have to start working later in the day," Stiles winked.

And he did. Every day for a several weeks Stiles made sure to be at the park when Derek walked Jessa. She seemed to really like Stiles and if Derek was being honest, he did too.


	8. Swear jar (Thiam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promt: Your OTP
> 
> Person A: *Stubs toe* "FUCK!!"
> 
> Person B: *Stops drinking coffee* put a dollar in the swear jar
> 
> Person A: *takes random can out of the trash* judging by what you did last night, you need to put a dollar in the sin tin
> 
> Person B: *Chokes*

Liam sat at the kitchen table with a cup of fresh coffee. He had stayed the night with Theo, again. The two had been sleeping together for about three weeks, they were basically dating but neither wanted to label it so they acted like it was casual. 

Theo had been the one to initiate it, admitting that he was glad Hayden and Liam had broken up. Theo may have had one too many to drink at Mason's birthday that night. Liam having also had too much alcohol had kissed Theo. Theo suggested they go back to his place, and they did. 

"Morning, you," Theo gave Liam a sleepy smile.

"Good morning to you too," Liam grinned down at his coffee. He wanted to tell Theo how he really felt but he didn't want to rush things. 

"Fuck," Theo swore having stubbed his toe on a chair.

Liam paused with his coffee cup at his lips, "put a dollar in the swear jar," he then took a sip of his coffee with a smug look.

He and Theo had started a bet that Theo couldn't go a week without saying 'fuck'. For every time Theo said it before the week was up he had to put a dollar in a jar and at the end of the week, Liam got all the money, so far it was day three and Liam had earned now fourteen dollars.

Theo grumbled as he shoved a dollar into the old pasta sauce jar Liam had labeled swear jar.

Liam continued to sip his coffee, pleased with himself, when suddenly Theo sat an empty can of beans in front of him.

"Why are you giving me an empty can from last nights dinner? I threw that away," Liam pushed it away before placing his cup to his lips once more. 

"Judging by what you did last night, you need to put a dollar in the sin tin," Theo answered pulling down his shorts to show the many bite marks covering his butt cheeks. 

Liam choked on the hot liquid he had just taken in his mouth. Images of his face buried in Theo's ass flooded his memory. 

Theo smirked at Liam. He was now wearing the smug look.


	9. Chinese for dinner(Sterek)

Stiles rummaged through the fridge of Derek's loft looking for something to snack on. He always came over early  one the days when they had pack meetings, today was no exception.

"Stiles what are you doing?" Derek huffed though he already knew the answer.

"Looking for something that isn't a week old expired jar of olives," Stiles sighed.

"I don't cook," Derek shrugged.

"Well there's no leftover pizza either. I'm disappointed Derek," Stiles said closing the fridge.

"So order something," Derek huffed.

"Your buying right?" Stiles asked opening the drawer where Derek kept the take out menu's.

"As if you could afford to," Derek rolled his eyes as he watched Stiles pull out the stack of menu's. 

"Okay so what are we in the mood for? We have Chinese, pizza, wings, subs-" Stiles was cut off by Derek's annoyed tone.

"I don't care Stiles, just pick something." He was struggling to even be around Stiles at the moment. The full moon was tonight and Stiles' scent was driving his wolf crazy. Derek may have been harboring a slight crush on the human.

"Your opinion matters too," Stiles threw his hands up in frustration.

Okay maybe Derek was full on head over heels for the guy. He knew he should have canceled the meeting. It was mostly just an excuse for the pack to get together once a week and hang out. Things in Beacon Hills had been quiet lately. 

"Fine, Chinese," Derek responded.

"Okay I'll call it in," Stiles stood, pulling his phone out.

"Wait, aren't you going to ask me what I want?" Derek frowned.

Stiles gave Derek and incredulous look, "I know what you want."

Derek raised a brow at the human as he called the restaurant. Sure enough Stiles rattled off Derek's order as if it were his own.

"It'll be here in ten," Stiles said gathering the menus and putting them back.

Derek only nodded, he wished the rest of the pack would hurry up but they wouldn't be there for another hour. Stiles' scent was starting to make Derek hazy. He normally avoided Stiles when there was a full moon simply for the fact that Stiles drove him crazy.

"So I was thinking maybe I could start cooking for you like once a week like I do for my dad. Maybe you could join dad and I on the nights I cook for him. I'm not a great cook but it's healthier than eating out all the time. All the carbs and grease isn't good for your physique. Not that there is anything wrong with your physique, in fact you're probably in better shape than all of us combined. And by us I mean the pack. I don't know, it was just a thought, I wouldn't mind. Maybe I'll take a cooking class to get better for you guys. Maybe you could join me. I couldn't even imagine you cooking. Actually I can, and it's hilarious, but also so very domestic of you. Honestly I could totally see you learning to cook. It would definitely make pack meetings more fun," Stiles rambled.

Derek grit his teeth. He loved when Stiles rambled like he was especially when it was about hypothetical situations, however right now it was making Derek want to press him against a wall and shut him up, with his mouth. 

"Honestly, I would love to take a cooking class with you, I can picture you growling at the vegetables," Stiles laughed.

Derek clenched his fists. He really wished Stiles would stop talking about them cooking together, it made him want it to be true.

"Or growling at me, cause let's be fair, that would happen," Stiles continued.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"That was quicker than ten minutes," Stiles frowned jumping to the door.

"I swear they rush your orders just cause you're hot," Stiles huffed.

Derek raised a brow at Stiles, he had never called Derek hot before. Today just wasn't his day, between the full moon and Stiles imagining them cooking together and now calling him hot Derek was going to lose it. 

Stiles wasn't any quieter through dinner. He rambled on about how he could try and make Chinese one night, and what he thought the recipes were for each dish they'd ordered.

Derek cleaned up the boxes while Stiles googled cooking classes.

"The only one near here is a town over and it's only offered for couples. We could go together and just not tell anyone," Stiles laughed, "Nobody in their right mind would believe you were with me. Next."

Derek clenched his jaw once again, Stiles didn't give himself enough credit and it drove him crazy. 

"Hmm, there's tons in L.A." Stiles hummed thoughtfully, "The jeep wouldn't make it though, course if you ever did decide to go with me you could always drive the camaro. Oh it's a month long class twice a week, not gonna happen," Stiles sighed.

"We could go to the one a town over," Derek shrugged as he rinsed the dishes they'd used.

"I'm sorry, are you saying you would actually take a cooking class with me?" Stiles asked in surprise.

"It wouldn't hurt to know a thing or two," Derek shrugged again.

"Oh my god, Derek Hale is willing to take a cooking class, you'll have the guys and girls lining up at your loft begging for you to cook for them. You would actually probably be a really good cook. I'd let you cook for me, we could cook for the pack one night, together, we could get personalized aprons. I could totally see you in an apron," Stiles rambled again.

Derek felt his wolf pushing through, Stiles really needed to stop talking.

"I would so buy you a set of pots and pans. I bought some for my dad last Christmas, your birthday is in a couple months, that would be perfect. You're favorite color is red so I could get the red set. They had black, red and green. I got the green ones for my dad. The red would look good in here," Stiles waved his hands around the kitchen wildly.

"Stiles, for the love of everything, can you please stop being so damn adorable for five minutes, I can't breath!" Derek snapped.

Stiles stopped mid flail, his jaw dropped. Had Derek called him adorable? He wanted to ask but he was afraid to speak.

Derek, realizing what he'd said, looked like a deer in headlights. 

Just then the door to the loft opened. The pack poured in. 

"What's going on guys?" Scott asked walking into the kitchen.

Neither Derek nor Stiles answered.

"You guys okay?" Isaac asked looking between the pair.

"Yeah, Stiles and I were just discussing the cooking class we're going to take. I need to stop ordering out so much," Derek answered trying to pretend like the past two minutes didn't happen.

"Aww, you two have such a cute relationship," Lydia smiled before making her way to the living room.

Stiles still stood silent.

"Did you guys have a nice date?" Allison asked next.

"Date?" Stiles frowned finally managing to say something.

"Yeah, you and Derek usually have a date before pack meetings right?" Isaac asked grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"Yeah, it was good, we had Chinese," Derek smiled tossing a wink at a baffled looking Stiles. 

They could discuss the details later, but for now Stiles was finally quiet.


	10. Magical Disturbances(Diles) DeanxStiles

Stiles made his way through the woods from Derek's loft. Derek had officially dumped Stiles and he had just dropped off the last of Derek's things. His jeep had of course crapped out on the way home and so he was cutting through the woods. It was no shock when Derek had called off the relationship, if Stiles was being honest, he was surprised it didn't happen sooner. It was no secret that Derek and Stiles didn't make a good couple. They fought all the time and Stiles was just a useless human, that's why Scott had decided he shouldn't be in the pack anymore. That had come as a surprise. Scott claimed he wanted to remain friends but that Stiles should stay out of Supernatural business. Stiles wasn't sure he could stand to be Scott's friend after that. Plus Stiles had always suspected Derek had feelings for Scott, perhaps that was the real reason Scott didn't want Stiles around anymore. Either way Stiles was moving on and while it was difficult, he knew it was for the best. 

Stiles paused for a moment, listening. He was sure he heard someone behind him. He turned but didn't see anyone. He decided to ignore it and continue on. That had been a mistake.

-

Stiles woke in a dimly lit hotel room. He was currently tied to a wooden chair. 

"What the hell?" Stiles fought to get free, but to no avail.

"The spark awakens," A sickly sweet voice spoke causing Stiles to pause his movements. 

"You're that witch those hunter guys were looking for," Stiles recalled the brothers he and the pack had run into a few times. The Winsters? Westers? Weschesters?

"Yes, those pesky Winchesters have managed to track me here," The woman huffed.

Winchesters, that was it. 

"But, I've got what I came for now," She smiled devilishly at Stiles.

"I'm sorry, are you talking about me? What would you want with me? I'm not a part of the McCall pack anymore, and I'm not with Derek Hale anymore," Stiles hoped she would lose interest once she realized he didn't associate with them anymore.

"I don't care about them," She waved a dismissive hand, "But you, you are going to make me the most powerful witch to ever live."

"Right, yeah, good luck with that," Stiles scoffed.

"You're spark is one of the most powerful I've ever encountered. Rowena said she put a protection spell on you so that I couldn't take it, but I've learned a thing or two, and her protection spell breaks when she dies," The witch laughed as she opened a large very old book.

"I'm sorry did you say spark? And who put a what kind of spell on me?" Stiles asked with a blank stare.

"Oh you don't know," She smiled as she found the page she was looking for, "You have a magical spark, one that surpasses many witches. I am going to absorb your power. Rowena, a friend of your late mother's put a protection spell to keep anyone from taking your power, but alas, the wicked witch is dead."

"Great," Stiles muttered sarcastically, "And how exactly do you plan on absorbing my power?"

"With a spell, and by killing you of course," The witch responded.

"Of course," Stiles nodded. Well this was one hell of a way to go out, and he'd never even get the chance to tell Scott that he wasn't a useless human.

Just then the door to the hotel room was kicked in. Standing there were the Winchester brothers that had been hunting the witch. 

"Don't move," The tall one demanded holding a gun up.

"A gun, really Sam?" The witch sneered.

"Witch killing bullets," The shorter one grinned.

The look on the witch's face turned from smug to terrified.

The witch started to mutter a spell, but before she could get it out, Sam pulled the trigger.

Dean rushed to Stiles' aid.

"Great, I'm a damsel in distress," Stiles quipped as Dean untied him.

"Guess that makes me your night in shining armor," Dean winked.

Stiles felt a blush fill his cheeks. He remembered this brother, he was the flirty sarcastic one. In fact he'd flirted with Stiles which had pissed off Derek. 

"Honestly, I didn't expect anyone to come for me so thanks," Stiles smiled.

"Surely your boyfriend would have, Dominic or something?" Dean commented.

"Derek, and we're not together anymore," Stiles shrugged.

"What about your pack?" Sam asked walking towards the pair.

"Yeah, I'm not with them anymore either, I'm a liability and all," Stiles shrugged.

"Guess they didn't know about your spark?" Sam asked.

"I didn't even know about that," Stiles snorted.

"Ha, told you, you owe me twenty bucks Sammy," Dean punched his brothers arm gently.

"Well you guys just saved my life so can I take you to dinner as a thank you?" Stiles asked.

"Technically I'm the one who saved you, and you can take me to dinner anytime you want," Dean winked at Stiles.

Stiles blushed again. Dean was incredibly charming and gorgeous, and those eyes, he thought Derek's eyes were green, nothing compared to Dean's.

"You two can flirt in the car, I'm starving," Sam huffed.

"Great, we can grab something on the way out of this god forsaken town," Dean put an arm around Stiles.

"You're leaving already?" Stiles frowned, he'd hoped to get to know Stiles a little better.

"I was thinking you might come with us, since you don't have anything keeping you here anymore," Dean smiled.

"Oh," Stiles bit down on his bottom lip, causing Dean's eyes to drop to his mouth. 

"We can help you find Rowena, she knows about your spark," Sam offered. He knew his brother liked Stiles, it was obvious the first time they met.

"You want me to come with you?" Stiles was unsure, what if they only wanted him for his powers.

"Of course, you can hunt with us, If Scott and Derek are too stupid to hold on to you we'll gladly take you in," Dean nodded adamantly, "You're the furthest thing from a liability. Just from the few times we've met I've gathered how smart you are, and loyal, dedicated, and you're truly beautiful, but that's just a perk," Dean winked once again.

Sam rolled his eyes, Dean was laying it on thick.

Stiles dropped his head to hide the smile he couldn't hold back. Derek had never called him beautiful before.

"Give me til the end of dinner to convince you," Dean sensed Stiles hesitation. Stiles wasn't just falling for his charm, he knew he was smart, however the crimson color that filled Stiles cheeks proved he wasn't impervious to the charm.

"Fine you have until the end of dinner to convince me," Stiles nodded.

And he did, he also convinced Stiles to go on a date, just the two of them, when they got back.


	11. Date night(Kalia) KiraxMalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Person A:I guess you could say I've... fallen for you 
> 
> Person B: You literally just rolled down a flight of stairs, how are you even alive?

Malia reached the bottom of the stairs of Derek's loft. She was supposed to meet Kira there, she was returning a book to Derek that he'd let her borrow. 

Malia was taking Kira out for their third date. The first one had been interrupted by assassins trying to kill them. The second one had gone horribly wrong when Malia took Kira for sushi, Malia ended up throwing up at the table. Turns out sushi wasn't just California rolls.

Malia was determined they were going to get this one right. They were going for pizza and a movie. The most basic, as far as dates went. That should be hard to ruin.

"Malia," Kira smiled appearing at the top of the stairs. 

"Hey, ready?" Malia smiled up at her girlfriend. 

"Yeah, lets-" Kira was cut off by her foot slipping. She tripped, falling face first down the brick steps.

"Kira," Malia knelt next to the raven haired girl.

Kira looked up with a grimacing smile, "I guess you could say I've...fallen for you," She winked.

"You literally just rolled down an entire flight of stairs, how are you even alive?" Malia helped Kira to her feet.

"I think I did something to my arm," Kira winced in pain. 

"Yeah, you threw it down a brick stairwell," Malia scoffed, "Let me see it."

"Ow, ow, ow," Kira whined as Malia maneuvered her arm.

"It's definitely broken, come on I'm taking you to the hospital," Malia gestured to the door.

"But what about our date?" Kira pouted.

"Your arm is literally broken," Malia pointed out, "it can wait."

-

The two had to wait for an x-ray to confirm that Kira's arm was indeed broken. 

"The doctor will be in shortly to put the cast on," Melissa smiled at the two girls.

"Sorry about our date," Kira apologized.

"Don't be, who needs pizza and a movie theater when you've got hospital jello and Spanish soap opera's with subtitles," Malia smiled, setting down her empty jello cup and gesturing towards the tv.

Kira smiled in return.

"Anything is perfect as long as it's with you," Malia leaned in pressing a kiss to Kira's lips, "We'll have a perfect date one of these days."

They did eventually have their perfect date, just the two of them ordering in and watching a  movie in Kira's room. It only took four more terrible dates to get there.


	12. Chinese for dinner part 2 (Sterek)

Stiles remained silent throughout the pack meeting only nodding or humming when necessary. 

Finally the pack was getting ready to leave.

"You sure you're okay?" Scott asked Stiles for the third time that night.

"Yeah, just really tired," Stiles lied.

"Is it because we know about you and Derek?" 

Stiles looked at Scott with a frown.

"Look, we've known for a while. We just assumed you guys didn't want to make a big deal of it so we didn't say anything, but it's been almost two months, you guys seem to be doing well," Scott explained.

Stiles continued to gape at his best friend. 

"You're not gonna break up with him are you?" Scott asked worriedly.

"Break up with him?" Stiles scoffed. He couldn't believe the pack thought they were dating.

"Stiles, you're not leaving yet are you?" Derek asked, walking up, "I thought you'd want to finish signing us up for that cooking class." 

"You two have fun," Scott patted Stiles' shoulder giving him a sympathetic smile. He thought Stiles was going to break up with Derek.

Once Scott was gone Stiles turned to Derek who had his laptop pulled up.

"So I'm putting us down for the three o'clock cooking class," Derek asked typing away.

Stiles didn't know what to say, Derek didn't seem fazed.

"I'm sorry, how are you okay with this?" Stiles finally blurted.

"You're right, I could stand to learn a few things-"

"You know what I mean," Stiles snapped cutting Derek off. 

Derek sighed, leaning back. "It's not a big deal," Derek shrugged.

"It's not a big deal that the pack thinks we're dating..." Stiles blinked at Derek.

"Is it?" Derek asked. 

"Scott thinks I'm breaking up with you," Stiles flailed his hands in  exasperation.

"You were abnormally quiet this evening," Derek nodded.

"Derek, Scott thinks we've been together for almost two months, how are you not bothered by this? And why didn't you correct them?" Stiles flailed again.

"Why didn't you?" Derek countered.

"Cause you went with it," Stiles huffed. He was having a hard time reading Derek. What game was he trying to play?

"The cooking class is for couples, I figured I'd practice a bit so that it was believable," Derek shrugged.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek, "What about the comment you made just before they got here?" Stiles asked gauging Derek's reaction. 

"What comment?" Derek asked playing dumb.

"You know what comment," Stiles snapped. Why was Derek acting like this? 

Derek sighed, "I'm sorry I yelled. The full moon was getting the better of me and you were being so..."

"Adorable?" Stiles asked with a confused tone.

"Yes, okay? I think it's cute when you ramble about hypothetical situations," Derek huffed. Damn it, Stiles wasn't letting this go.

Stiles frowned. He didn't know what to say. He was a bit surprised that Derek thought his rambling was cute but he figured it wasn't much different from the way Derek described Isaac's puppy eyes.

The two sat in silence for a moment. 

"So how are we going to tell the pack that we're not dating?" Stiles asked. 

"Well I assume I'll be getting a text from one if not all of them shortly since Scott thinks you're breaking up with me," Derek shrugged with a smirk. 

"Who else thinks we're dating?" Stiles wondered out loud.

"Your dad, Lydia's mom, Melissa, Chris Argent, Peter," Derek rattled off quickly.

"My dad? Really?" Stiles threw his hands up. 

"He once gave me the threatening dad talk, I tried to tell him we weren't together, he wouldn't believe me," Derek shrugged simply.

"He what?" Stiles squeaked in embarrassment.

Derek smirked again.

"The fact that they all think I could actually land you is baffling," Stiles shook his head.

Derek felt the familiar frustration from before returning. "You act like some ridiculous notion," Derek growled.

"It is, there is no universe where you end up with me. You end up with people like...you," Stiles answered honestly. 

"You're wrong," Derek growled. He felt the moons pull growing stronger.

"Whoa, the full moon is really effecting you  huh?" Stiles noted Derek's eyes fighting between their sage green and werewolf blue. 

"No, it's not-" Derek struggled to push his wolf down, "it's not just the moon. Your scent makes it harder to control for some reason." Derek knew the reason, he just wasn't ready to tell Stiles. 

"My scent?" Stiles frowned.

"When I get worked up on a full moon, I just anchor myself. When you're nearby, my wolf refuses to be anchored," Derek explained in vague terms.

"Why?" Stiles pressed. Of course he'd push the issue.

"I don't know," Derek lied. He did know. Stiles had become his anchor and Derek's wolf wanted to be touching Stiles. He needed physical contact with him. Unless he wasn't there, then just the thought of him could calm his wolf.

Stiles put a hand on Derek's shoulder as the werewolf squeezed his eyes shut, willing his wolf down.

Stiles' touch instantly started to calm Derek.

Derek looked up at Stiles with a frown.

"You're reacting the way Scott used to when Allison was his anchor. Physical touch helped," Stiles bit down on his bottom lip before removing his hand. 

"Don't," Derek said grabbing Stiles' hand in his. 

"Derek, am I..." Stiles trailed off, unable to say it out loud. 

Derek only nodded. 

"Oh," Stiles licked his bottom lip.

Derek's eyes dropped to Stiles' mouth. Without realizing it, he started to lean forward. 

Stiles stood frozen.

Finally Derek's lips brushed Stiles' briefly.

"Derek, do you...? Stiles once again trailed off unable to say it.

Once again Derek nodded. 

Stiles dipped in placing his lips firmly against Derek's. 

Derek released Stiles hand wrapping his arms around the human. 

Derek gently pressed in more causing Stiles to part his lips allowing Derek's tongue to meet his. It wasn't a rushed or needy kiss but it was far from shy. 

Just then Derek and Stiles' phones went off.

The two parted gently.

"Please tell me you didn't break up with him," Stiles read Scott's text.

"Hey man, you and Stiles still good?" Derek read next, Isaac.

Stiles and Derek shared a smile before responding.

"Course not, I'm not an idiot," Stiles typed.

"We're great," Derek typed.

They both hit send before going in for another kiss.

"Should we tell them?" Derek asked against Stiles lips.

"That we weren't together til now? Nah," Stiles laughed lightly. 

And they never did.


	13. Fun in the sun(Casles) CasxStiles

Stiles laid next to his husband, the angel that saved his oldest brother. Stiles never imagined that when Dean introduced Castiel to him and Sam that he'd one day be married to him; yet here he was laying on Whitehaven beach in Australia on their honeymoon. 

Sam and Dean assured them they could handle the bunker while Cas and Stiles disappeared for a week.

It had been a surprise that Cas and Stiles fell for each other. Neither one particularly cared for the other at first. 

Stiles who had just survived a nogitsune possession was a 'disgrace to heaven' in Cas' eyes. And Stiles didn't trust this so called 'angel of the Lord'. It took Sam getting possessed by Lucifer for Stiles to trust Cas. Sam was his twin brother so when Sam got locked in the cage, Stiles wasn't going to rest until he was freed. Cas aided in that. Slowly over the course of things Cas grew attached to Stiles. The two always paired of when they went on hunts. 

It wasn't until Cas became human after the Angel's fell that Stiles discovered his own feelings for Cas. The fallen angel had slept with a reaper causing Stiles insane jealousy. Once Cas got his grace back he started to pick up on Stiles' longing. And when Cas was away Stiles always prayed, begging him to 'come home safe'. 

Sam was actually the one who convinced Cas to make a move. As Stiles' twin, he knew how stubborn his brother could be.

Two years, almost to date, Cas proposed. It had been a small wedding with just a few close friends. Now here they were lying side by side on a beach on the other side of the world, married.

"You okay, Stiles?" Cas asked touching kis husbands arm gently.

"Yeah, just thinking about the first time we met," Stiles smiled.

"Mmmm, yes, that's always an interesting story to tell," Cas nodded thoughtfully. 

"It all worked out didn't it?" Stiles asked.

"In a surprising turn of events, it did," Cas smiled. 

"How do you think Sam and Dean are doing?" Stiles asked looking out at the ocean.

"Uh uh, we're not going to think about that, we're going to relax and enjoy our honeymoon," Cas shook his head pulling Stiles up off his beach chair and against his chest. 

"I love you," Cas spoke pressing his forehead against Stiles. 

"I love you too, Cas," Stiles sighed. He really did, more than anything. 

Just then a group of people walked towards them looking very intense.

"Cas," Stiles spoke concerned.

"Demons," Cas put himself in front of Stiles as the four men approached.

Cas reached next to his chair in the sand and pulled out an angel blade.

"Seriously, Cas? You stashed an angel blade? So much for not thinking about that," Stiles huffed taking the blade. Cas wouldn't need it.

"Sam called this morning to warn me that they'd been attacked by demons three times this week. I wanted to be prepared," Cas explained briefly. 

"What do you want?" Cas growled as the demons reached them.

"Stiles Winchester dead," one of the demons answered simply before lunging at the hunter. 

Stiles quickly knocked the angel blade from their hands and shoved his through the demon as Cas smited two others. The last demon approached, Cas avoided the blade catching the demons arms. He held the demon in place as Stiles stabbed him.

"What the hell do they want me dead for? And how did they find us?" Stiles snapped in frustration. 

"I have eyes and ears everywhere little Winchester," A female voice spoke from behind him.

"Meg," Cas growled. He should have known.

"Hello, Clarence," Meg winked at the angel.

"Of course it would be you," Stiles sneered at his husband's ex. Yes an angel had dated a demon. It was a long story.

"I'm hurt I wasn't invited to the wedding," Meg sneered.

"Cas, baby, did you really settle for him? I let it go cause I was sure you'd get bored," Meg pouted.

"I love him," Cas growled.

"There was a time you loved me," Meg pointed out. 

"I was out of my mind, literally, I never loved you," Cas objected.

"He's just brainwashed your mind, that's why I was trying to have him killed, I was hoping you'd be defenseless," Meg glared at the angel blade.

"Sorry, honey, he's mine," Stiles sneered throwing his angel blade, causing it to land directly in Meg's chest. 

Cas pulled Stiles into a kiss, "I'm sorry."

"I just got to kill your ex who was also a demon, no need to apologize," Stiles smiled.

"But it's our honeymoon," Cas dropped his eyes. 

"It wouldn't be our honeymoon without a little hunting," Stiles winked, "So how about we try that thai restaurant you mentioned earlier," Stiles threaded his fingers in Cas'.

Cas grinned at his husband, "That sounds heavenly,"


	14. Kill him(Sabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Person A: I want to do bad things to you 
> 
> Person B: Like what?
> 
> Person A: Break your legs, choke you to death, push you off a building 
> 
> Person B: linky
> 
> Person A: I'm gonna kill you, you little shit-

Sam paced the room in irritation. He couldn't think of the last time he'd been this mad. He was going to kill Gabriel.

"How could you let Dean go meet with Crowley alone? Cas is going to be furious. Not to mention how dangerous that is," Sam huffed running a hand through his long hair.

"Oh come on, Sammy," Gabriel sighed.

"Don't call me that, nobody gets to call me that but Dean," Sam snapped pointing a finger at Gabriel.

"Dean will be fine. He can handle Crowley. It's just a little meeting," Gabriel leaned back on the motel bed.

"I want to do bad things to you," Sam growled at the angel.

"Oh? Like what?" Gabriel raised suggestive eyebrows.

"Break your legs, choke you to death, push you off a building..."

"Ooh, Kinky," Gabriel winked.

Sam turned giving Gabriel a murderous stare. 

Gabriel continued to grin at the hunter.

Sam pulled out his angel blade, "I'm gonna kill you, you little shi-"

At that moment Cas appeared in the room.

"Aww, no, you've got crappy timing Cas, Sam and I were just about to have some fun," Gabriel whined.

Cas gave Sam a confused look.

"I was actually about to run my angel blade through him," Sam glared past Cas and at a smirky Gabriel.

"Sam, that's a terrible idea, besides that won't kill him, he's an archangel,"  Cas frowned, "You would need the archangel blade for that,"

"He let Dean go meet Crowley alone," Sam crossed his arms.

"You what?" Cas spun to glare at his older brother, "It may not kill him, but it'll hurt like hell, give it here," Cas snatched the angel blade from Sam's hand.

"Whoa, hold on now, I have Crowley's bones and he knows it, one wrong step and he goes up in flames," Gabriel held his hands up gesturing towards a bag next to the bed.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that?" Sam huffed.

"Cause I like when you talk dirty to me," Gabriel winked. 

Sam was once again filled with murderous rage. 


	15. Roommates(Sterek)(Scisaac)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Person C is roommates with person A and B
> 
> *Person A and B are yelling upstairs while C and D are watching a movie downstairs*
> 
> Person D:*Hears yelling* what's going on?  
> Person C: ugh, it's fine don't worry about them.  
> Person D: Are you sure? It sounds serious.  
> Person C: this happens every time I'll just put up the volume.  
> Person D:*getting worried* they've been at it for ten minutes.  
> Person C: *sighing and getting up* come with me
> 
> Person C and D next to A and B's room.  
>  Person C: go ahead listen in.  
> Person D: *hesitantly* o-okay.
> 
> *Inside room*
> 
> Person A: No I love you more.  
> Person B: Bet me bitch.  
> Person A: I said i love you first  
> Person B: you beat me to it  
> Person A: that's proof I love you more  
> Person B: I wonder who kissed who first. that was me
> 
> *outside room*
> 
> Person C: *bangs on the door* shut the fuck up

Stiles opened the door to let Derek in. He was coming over to watch a movie with Stiles.

"Hey, you," Derek smiled leaning in and pressing a kiss to Stiles' cheek.

"Hey," Stiles blushed. He wasn't used to dating Derek. The two had only been together for a few weeks.

"So I should warn you, my roommates are home," Stiles glanced toward the stairs of the townhouse he shared with Scott and Isaac.

"Oh, are they joining us?" Derek asked looking around as if they might be nearby.

"No, no, their...bickering about something," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Oh okay," Derek frowned but didn't respond.

Stiles had put off having Derek meet his friends, mostly cause he didn't want to scare Derek off and Scott and Isaac were a sure fire way to do that.

"So, I've got Supernatural up and ready, you want me to make up some pop corn?" Stiles asked pointing the the paused TV.

"Sure," Derek nodded with a smile. He followed Stiles into the kitchen. The two had been watching the show together.

"So are Scott and Isaac together?" Derek asked, he was pretty sure Stiles had mentioned his roommates were dating once.

"Yeah, their one year anniversary is in a few days," Stiles sighed.

"You don't seem happy about that," Derek frowned.

"No, I think it's great, but that's what they were bickering about, it's annoying trust me, you don't want to hear about it," Stiles emptied the popcorn into a bowl and linked arms with Derek, "Shall we?"

The two were five minutes into the show when Stiles spoke up, "You know when I was younger I used to want to be their little brother. I thought it would be cool to fight the supernatural," Stiles chuckled.

Derek smiled fondly at Stiles.

"Stupid I know," Stiles shrugged.

"I think it's cute," Derek poked Stiles cheek as he snuggled into him further.

Stiles smiled, Derek never made Stiles feel stupid or embarrassed he loved it.

Just then Stiles smile faded as he heard Scott and Isaac yelling from upstairs.

"What's going on?" Derek asked looking at Stiles with a frown.

"It's fine, don't worry about them," Stiles huffed.

"Are you sure? It sounds like their bickering has escalated," Derek looked towards the stairs.

"I told you it was annoying, this happens all the time, I'll just turn the volume up." Stiles said grabbing the remote.

-

Derek shifted uncomfortably next to Stiles, "They've been at it for like ten minutes, are you sure you shouldn't check and make sure everything is okay?"

Stiles sighed, pausing the show, "Come with me." Stiles lead Derek up the stairs and to Scott and Isaac's door.

"Go ahead, listen," Stiles gestured towards the closed door.

"O-okay," Derek said hesitantly.

"No, I love you more," Scott yelled.

"Bet me, bitch," Isaac yelled back.

"I said I love you first,"

"You beat me to it,"

"That's proof I love you more,"

"Who kissed who first? Or right that was me,"

Stiles banged on the door with his fist, "Ahut the fuck up,"

Suddenly the room fell silent and the door opened.

"Sorry, Stiles we-oh is this Derek?" Scott asked.

"You were right, he is hot," Isaac smirked.

"Excuse me?" Scott huffed.

"Not as hot as you, of course," Isaac winked at Scott who smiled.

"You're pretty hot too,"

"Okay enough," Stiles snapped.

"We didn't realize Derek was here yet, we'll let you get back to your date, and maybe next time we can double date," Scott smiled pulling Isaac back into their room.

"I don't want to scare Derek off," Stiles chuckled.

Derek laughed, "Don't worry they're not gonna scare me away,"

And they didn't. Though Derek did come to understand the frustration Stiles felt towards Scott and Isaac at times.


	16. Appreciation part 1(Diles)

Stiles rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time. Scott and Derek were both arguing over who was going to rescue Boyd and Erica from the bank vault Deucalion had them in.

"It should be me, they're my responsibility," Derek growled.

"It's a trap, I'm telling you, this is what Deucalion wants, let me go," Scott growled back.

"Why don't you both go?" Stiles huffed. 

"I'll keep watch from outside," Stiles suggested.

"You're not going," Scott and Derek both snapped turning to the human. 

Stiles crossed his arms, "You can't just expect me to stay here."

"It's too dangerous," Derek shook his head.

"It's more dangerous if you both go in there blind," Stiles threw his hands up.

"You're not going and that's final," Scott stated folding the blue prints for the bank. 

"You two can't keep leaving me on the sidelines, I can be useful you know," Stiles was tired of being left behind while Scott and Derek ran head first into danger.

Derek stepped towards Stiles putting a gentle hand on his cheek, "You're not useful if you're dead," Derek then planted a gentle kiss on Stiles' cheek.

Stiles pulled away in annoyance, "If you would just let me help, you-"

"We said, no," Derek snapped his eyes flashing red.

"That doesn't work on me, you may be my alpha, but I'm not your beta," Stiles snatched the research he'd done on the bank and walked towards the stairs.

Stiles heard Scott and Derek leave a few minutes later. He had been going over the facts. He tried telling Derek and Stiles that they were missing something, but Stiles wasn't able to figure it out, so they dismissed him, once again. 

He was sick of them dismissing him, he'd been the one to find the blue prints for the vault and to find out how to get into the vault. Just because he didn't have super strength and speed didn't make him any less useful. He slammed the page he was reading down. 

Something about that vault was important, why had Deucalion waited three full moons? What was his plan? If it was a trap, what would the point be?

Just then one of the pages caught his eye. The police claimed the robbers had used a diamond drill bit in order to break into the vault. Why did they have to use a diamond drill bit to drill through simple stone? Unless it wasn't simple stone. He hurriedly pulled the blue prints back out and scanned the materials list. 

"Hecatolite?" Stiles frowned. He quickly typed the word into his search bar. 

"Moonstone," Stiles' eyes widened. Moonstone could scatter moonlight. 

Stiles scrounged for his phone calling Derek. No answer. He dialed Scott next. Nothing.

"Damn it," Stiles swore as he listened to Scott's voicemail.

"Scott, listen to me, the vault is made of moonstone. Moonstone scatters moonlight, so it would keep Boyd and Erica from turning on the full moon. They haven't shifted in months. Scott, it is a trap, they want Erica and Boyd to kill you, both of you." Stiles rattled off quickly as he grabbed his dufflebag and baseball bat. 

-

Stiles tried three more times to call Scott and Derek but neither one were answering. He parked his jeep behind the bank near Derek's car.

He heard a click of a gun loading behind him as he jumped down from his seat.

"Don't move," A male voice ordered.

Stiles who had the handle of his bat in hand quickly turned and swung knocking the gun from the guy's hand. What Stiles didn't know, was there was a second guy who held a gun as well.

"Whoa, okay, okay, look, I don't have any cash and the jeep is a piece of junk, you can try and rob me, but I don't have anything," Stiles said holding his hands up and letting the bat lay at his feet.

"Rob you? Where's Deucalion?" The guy that lost his gun asked.

"Deucalion? How do you know about him?" Stiles frowned.

"We're hunters, we're here as backup," The guy still holding the gun said.

"Oh, you're with Argent?" Stiles sighed in relief dropping his hands.

"You know Chris?" The shorter guy asked.

"Yeah, he's been helping us track Deucalion, Who are you guys?" Stiles asked grabbing the dufflebag from his jeep.

"I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam," The shorter guy said.

Sam holstered his gun, "You're pretty good with that bat, you play baseball?"

"No, it's my only defense, well that and my sarcasm," Stiles smiled.

"Sassy, hot and witty, me likey," Dean whispered to his brother who rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing exactly?" Sam asked watching Stiles sifting through his dufflebag. He didn't want to bring the whole bag, it would just slow him down.

"My best friend, and boyfriend went in there to save a couple of our friends, but they're both stupid and don't listen to me and are walking into a death trap, so I'm going to attempt to save their asses," Stiles huffed checking his phone. Still nothing.

"Boyfriend huh?" Dean sneered.

"Not for much longer if I don't get in there," Stiles snapped.

"You're friend's they're the werewolves right? But their good," Sam asked.

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, Boyd and Erica. Deucalion caught them several months back and have been keeping them here, in the vault. But the vault walls are made of Hecatolite-"

"Moonstone," Sam said suddenly.

"Exactly, which disperses the moonlight so-"

"They're gonna be dangerous," Sam finished again.

"Wait, I don't understand," Dean frowned looking between Sam and Stiles.

"Moonstone disperses moonlight so they won't have experienced a full moon in several months in sounds like," Sam said.

"Which will make them lose control and they'll try to kill everything in sight, including Scott and Derek," Stiles looked up at the fire escape.

"So what's your plan?" Dean asked following Stiles towards the building.

"What?" Stiles frowned.

"You do have a plan right?" Dean asked.

Stiles nodded. He wasn't used to people listening to him.

"So what is it?" 

"Scott and Derek are werewolves. I'm going to trap them all inside the vault using something called mountain ash, no supernatural creature can pass it and only a human can handle it. If I can manage to trap everyone in the circle and close Boyd and Erica in their own individual circles them they can't hurt anyone." Stiles didn't know how smooth the plan would go, but it was his only option.

"How can we help?" Sam asked.

I'll need to separate Boyd and Erica from Scott and Derek and then from each other so they don't try ripping each other apart," Stiles explained.

"You're human right?" Stiles asked pulling out a jar of gray dirt.

Sam and Dean nodded.

"Here, make a circle around them. You can cross it but they can't," Stiles explained, handing each brother a jar.

Dean and Sam followed Stiles into the vault the same way Scott and Derek had. They heard the snarls and snaps of the wolves from inside the vault. Stiles reached the hole Derek had made in the vault wall.

Derek was currently pinned by Boyd, while Scott was fighting against Erica.

"How do we separate them?" Sam whispered.

"We're human, and weak, they'll go for me first," Stiles went to step inside when Dean grabbed his arm. 

Stiles was ready to argue, but Dean smiled gently.

"We're right behind you, be careful."

Stiles smiled proudly, they were trusting him and his plan. It was a nice feeling.

"Stiles what are you doing?" Derek growled upon seeing Stiles enter the vault.

"Saving your ass, obviously," Stiles quipped.

Boyd and Erica immediately rushed for Stiles. Dean jumped in then rolling between the ravenous wolves. Erica turned to Dean as Stiles lured Boyd in the opposite direction.

"Stiles," Derek and Scott both yelled.

"Sam," Stiles yelled at the taller brother. He immediately threw his ash blocking the two wolves from going after Stiles.

Dean avoided Erica's claws as he connected Sam's line with his own ash. Next Stiles threw his ash allowing it to land in a perfect line. 

Dean managed to get over the line without a scratch but Boyd's claws caught Stiles' arm just as he passed over.

"Stiles," Derek rushed to his boyfriend's side, "Damn it, Stiles, why didn't you stay home?" Derek growled inspecting the wound.

"You two weren't answering your phone," Stiles snapped pulling away from Derek. It was only a scratch, not deep enough to do any damage.

"That doesn't mean you come rushing after us," Derek snapped back.

"The walls are made of Hecatolite also known as moonstone, you were walking into a trap. I told you we didn't have all the facts," Stiles was beyond pissed. He could have lost both Scott and Derek.

"We were handling it, you should have stayed home," Derek was equally as pissed.

"Handling it? You two were going to get ripped apart," Stiles yelled.

"That doesn't mean you come after us," Derek yelled back.

"Hey, he saved your life," Dean spoke up then, in an irritated tone.

"Who are you?" Derek growled turning to Sam and Dean.

"They're hunters," Stiles answered.

"You brought hunters?" Derek's eyes flashed.

"They're with Argent and they just helped save your ass," Stiles snapped. He then turned to the brothers, "Thank you, for your help."

"Of course," Sam nodded. 

"Are you okay?" Dean asked reaching for Stiles' arm.

Derek growled as Stiles let the hunter inspect the wound.

"I'm fine, It's just a scratch," Stiles shook his head. He liked Sam and Dean.

-

Once morning came and and Boyd and Erica were back to themselves, and extremely apologetic, they went out through the wall Derek had made.

"Thanks again for all your help," Stiles said as he followed Sam and Dean towards their car.

"So your boyfriend is kind of an ass," Dean commented.

Stiles' eyes went wide. "Uh, he's a werewolf, so he can hear you, and trust me, he's listening," Stiles bit his bottom lip trying to avoid looking over at Derek.

"Well then I hope he hears this, you're awesome. Your plan was great and you saved everybody in there. They don't appreciate you, I don't know how you put up with it," Dean put a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

Just then Derek stepped in next to Stiles, glaring at Dean.

Stiles shifted nervously. He hated to admit it, but he agreed with Dean.

"You have my number if you ever need anything," Dean smiled at Stiles ignoring Derek.

Stiles watched as the brother's climbed in the car and pulled away.

"I don't like them," Derek growled.

"I'm not surprised," Stiles sighed walking away, he needed to be alone. He had some things to think through.


	17. Appreciation part 2(Diles)

Stiles sat slumped in a waiting room chair in Deaton's office. Scott had been poisoned with a rare type of Wolfsbane and Deaton was helping clear it from his system.

"Okay what is wrong with you?" Derek snapped finally. Stiles reeked of annoyance and anger.

"Nothing," Stiles wasn't in the mood to argue with Derek, that's all they seemed to do lately.

"Stiles," Derek growled.

"Could you stop monitoring my chemosignals for five seconds please," Stiles snapped.

"I don't understand why you're mad," Derek frowned.

"Really?" Stiles scoffed, "I told you that Deucalion had gotten his hands on rare wolfsbane. I told you, you needed to be more careful, but you didn't believe me," Stiles said trying to keep himself calm.

"Just because a friend of a friend of yours thought he might have gotten some rare wolfsbane doesn't mean we're gonna change our plans," Derek huffed. He should have known that's what this was about.

"If you had let me go instead, like I suggested, Scott wouldn't be dying right now," Stiles shouted standing up.

"Scott is going to be fine. You're human Stiles, I know you think you can help but you can't, it's too dangerous. Deucalion is too dangerous," Derek shouted back.

"Just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm fragile," Stiles yelled. He was beyond tired of being treated like a child.

"Yes it does," Derek growled.

Stiles clenched his hands, he needed air before he snapped. He turned walking out of the vet clinic.

He had ridden with Derek so his jeep wasn't there.

He stared to walk towards the loft. He got almost half way when a familiar black car pulled up next to him.

"Hey, cutie, what are you doing out here alone?" Dean smiled from the driver's side.

"Sam, Dean, hey," Stiles smiled sadly.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Dean frowned.

"Nothing, I just...Scott is hurt pretty bad and Derek and I had another fight," Stiles shrugged.

"Another fight? That's three this week," Dean noted.

"Is Scott okay?" Sam asked.

"Deaton is trying to get the wolfsbane out now," Stiles answered.

"Wolfsbane? He went after Kali anyway? We told you they got the wolfsbane," Dean huffed.

"I tried telling them, but they wouldn't listen. I wanted to be the one to go, but they wouldn't let me," Stiles felt his frustration build.

"Come on, get in, we were about to grab dinner," Sam said gesturing towards the back seat.

Stiles hesitated. Derek would be furious. He hated that he even talked to Sam and Dean.

"When are you gonna stop letting them control you," Dean asked. He knew why Stiles was hesitant.

Instead of responding he climbed into the impala.

-

After dinner they took Stiles back to their hotel.

They'd just walked in when Stiles' phone rang.

"It's Derek," Stiles sighed.

"You want me to answer it?" Dean offered.

Stiles shook his head as he pressed the answer button.

"Hey," Stiles answered simply.

"Where the hell are you?" Derek snapped.

"Whoa, why are you pissed at me?" Stiles snapped back.

"I came home and you weren't here, I tried calling, but it went straight to voicemail. I looked everywhere for you, where are you?" Derek demanded. Stiles could tell Derek was well beyond pissed and telling him where he was would only make it worse.

"I didn't get any calls, I'm sorry, but I'm fine. I went and grabbed dinner," Stiles skirted the question directly.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you," Derek growled.

"Derek, I'd rather you didn't, I need time," Stiles sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Scott's awake, he's weak but he's going to be okay, don't you want to see him?" Derek asked in annoyance.

"Honestly, no. I don't want to see either of you right now," Stiles snapped. He was relieved Scott was okay, but he was still mad.

"Stiles, what's going on?" Derek huffed.

"I'll call you later, Derek," Stiles was tired, he genuinely just wanted to be left alone.

"Stiles, I love you," Derek's tone sounded worried.

"Yeah, I know," With that Stiles hung up, he couldn't tell Derek he loved him, because honestly he wasn't sure he did anymore.

"You okay?" Dean asked putting a comforting hand on Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles wrapped Dean in a hug suddenly. Dean, surprised, hugged Stiles back.

"I don't know what to do," Stiles said quietly, willing tears not to fall.

"About what?" Dean asked.

"Scott and Derek, they treat me like a child, like I'm going to break. They're always fussing at me for getting too involved. I can be useful, I swear it," Stiles snapped, pulling back from Dean.

"I know you can, I know. I don't know why they treat you like that, and I don't know why you let them," Dean held onto Stiles' hand.

"I used to just deal with it because I was human and they were worried about me getting hurt, but I've proved myself so many times and they just get mad. Not once have I ever gotten a thank you or a good job," Stiles bit down on his bottom lip in frustration.

"So why stay with them? Is it because of Derek?" Dean asked, a touch of jealousy in his tone.

"What are my other options?" Stiles sighed.

"Come with us, help us hunt Deucalion," Dean offered.

Stiles frowned at the hunter, "You're serious?"

"Absolutely, you're smart, smart people live longer, how do you think I've lived this long? I listen to Sammy," Dean winked.

Stiles laughed lightly.

"Dean's right, we could use you," Sam piped in.

"I actually have a plan, but Derek would never listen to it," Stiles looked thoughtful.

"I'm all ears," Dean smiled.

-

Stiles checked his watch, Deucalion would be there any minute.

"Stiles, I have to say when you said you wanted to meet, I never imagined you'd actually come alone," The werewolf spoke walking into the bank vault. Stiles chose there, because Derek and Scott would never think to look for him there, well that and there was a room with chemicals that Sam and Dean were able to hide in without being smelt.

"I brought my bat and a vile of wolfsbane so, I wouldn't say I came alone," Stiles joked.

"Speaking of wolfsbane, how is Scott?" Deucalion grinned.

"Weak, but alive," Stiles answered.

"That's too bad."

"Look, I called you here cause I wanted to arrange a deal," Stiles spoke calmly.

"A deal huh? And what could you have that I want?" Deucalion asked.

"The Winchesters. I know they want to kill you and they won't stop til they do, I know you want to kill Derek and Scott. If I help you trap and kill the Winchesters, you have to promise me that you'll leave Derek and Scott alone," Stiles kept his tone surprisingly even.

"What makes you think you can get to them?" Deucalion asked.

"It just so happens that I have Dean wrapped around my finger. All I have to do is say the word and he'll do whatever I want," Stiles answered with a smirk.

Deucalion looked thoughtful.

All Stiles had to do was keep Deucalion talking long enough for Sam and Dean to catch and kill Kali. She was nearby, once she got impatient and came in to check on Deucalion, Sam and Dean would take her out.

Then they'd take out Deucalion.

"What were you thinking?" Deucalion asked. He was buying it hook line and sinker.

"Well I was thinking, Sam is the smart one, but he's also Dean's weakness. I draw him out alone and you take out Sam. It'll be easier when they're separated. Dean will be broken and irrational, he'll come to you," Stiles answered.

"I'm guessing Derek doesn't know you're here," Deucalion hummed thoughtfully.

Stiles frowned.

"Tell me, are you making this deal for Derek or for you?"

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked, confused.

"I hear the way your heart picks up at the mention of Dean's name. Could you possibly want him dead because you can't cope with the feelings you have for him? Derek would be devastated and you'd never want to hurt Derek, right?" Deucalion smiled.

Just then Stiles got the text he'd been waiting for.

"Speaking of, that was Dean, I've gotten him to agree to dinner tomorrow night, do we have a deal or not?" Stiles snapped. He didn't like the fact that Deucalion had mentioned his heartbeat in response to Dean. Truth was Deucalion was right, he was developing feelings for Dean and he felt guilty. There was a time when he loved Derek more than anything, but he was tired of being yelled at and left behind. Tired of not feeling appreciated and useful.

This plan now, Derek would never have allowed him to meet Deucalion alone like this, but Dean did. Dean trusted him and believed in him. That's what Stiles wanted.

"Are you sure you want to give him up to me? I could just kill Derek, then you wouldn't have to feel bad about your feelings for Dean."

Stiles tried to stay calm, "I love Derek."

Deucalion smiled, "You know you can't lie to a werewolf right?"

Stiles felt his frustration growing, "Do we have a deal or not?" Stiles asked again.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline."

"What? Why?" Stiles frowned. He was sure he'd go for it.

"Because if I take Derek and Scott's power a couple of hunters won't be an issue," Deucalion answered.

Just then Deucalion whipped around tossing his cane expertly, burying the knife tip into Dean's shoulder.

"Dean," Stiles felt panic course through him. While Deucalion turned his attention to Sam, Stiles stabbed the werewolf with the vial of wolfsbane.

Deucalion stumbled, leaning against a nearby pillar.

"Dean," Stiles rushed to Dean's side.

Sam pulled a gun from his back, aiming at Deucalion.

"See Stiles, you already chose Dean," Deucalion laughed as he coughed up blood.

Sam fired putting a wolfsbane bullet between his eyes.

Stiles gently pulled the cane tip out of Dean's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Stiles apologized.

"Hey, I'm okay, it hurts like a bitch, but I'm fine. You did great," Dean put a hand on Stiles' cheek, "Your plan went perfectly."

"You weren't supposed to get hurt, no one was," Stiles frowned as he climbed into the impala with the brothers.

"Stiles, you can't expect everyone to come out of a job unscathed. Honestly, this went smoother than most of our plans go," Sam smiled, looking over at Stiles.

"You make one hell of a hunter," Dean winked.

Stiles grinned widely. He loved this feeling. He was useful and appreciated.

"In fact, you could come with us," Dean offered gently.

Stiles tensed. Leave the pack? He didn't know if he could do that. And Derek. Stiles was immediately filled with guilt. Deucalion was right, he didn't love Derek anymore and he'd already picked Dean, but following through with it? he didn't have the guts.

Stiles had waited so long to respond Dean took it as a rejection.

"I get it, it's not easy to just pick up your life and leave, just tell me you aren't staying because of that dickbag boyfriend or that dumbass best friend," Dean begged.

"I would love to hunt with you guys but..." How would Stiles possibly tell the pack he was leaving?

"Just think about it, we're leaving town tomorrow after lunch. We'll be at Mike's diner. If you don't show, we'll never bother you again," Dean said a sadness to his tone.

Stiles nodded as he climbed out of the impala. They had reached Derek's loft.

Stiles looked up at the building with a sense of dread, he knew what was waiting for him inside and he wasn't looking forward to it.

-

Dean checked his watch one last time. It was almost one o'clock.

"I don't think he's coming, Dean," Sam spoke sympathetically. He knew Dean had grown to like Stiles over the past few weeks.

"I really hoped he wouldn't stay with that douchbag alpha," Dean huffed in irritation as he threw open the impala door. They had waited for twenty five minutes, he wasn't coming.

A small black Toyota pulled in front of the impala just then. Out stepped a red head.

"Dean Winchester?" The woman asked.

"Who's asking?" Dean frowned.

Stiles stepped out of the car next, "I am."


	18. Appreciation part 3(Diles)

Dean glanced over at an anxious Stiles on the passenger side of the impala, Sam was passed out in the back.

"You okay, baby?" Dean asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Stiles lied. He wasn't looking forward to seeing the pack again, especially Derek. The last time he saw or even spoke to Derek was the night he left, just over a year ago. 

 

Stiles opened the door to the loft to see Derek stewing in his spot on the couch.

"You were with them," Derek growled.

Stiles sighed, "They needed my help."

"With what?" Derek scoffed. It was that tone and attitude that made Stiles want to go with Sam and Dean.

"Killing Deucalion," Stiles snapped.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's going well," Derek mocked.

"Actually it went very well. We managed to take down both Kali and Deucalion," Stiles answered smugly.

"You what?" Derek stood up, looking murderous.

"We killed them," Stiles responded simply.

"What? How? You were there?" Derek asked rapid fire.

By the times Stiles finished explaining what happened, Derek's eyes were bright red.

"I told you, I don't like them. They're reckless, and they used you as bait, I swear, when I get my hands on them-"

"I wasn't bait, and it was my plan. Deucalion had no idea I was working with them. It went perfectly, well Dean got hurt, but not badly," Stiles stated proudly.

"Your plan? Are you crazy? You could have been killed," Derek shouted.

"But I wasn't," Stiles sighed.

"Is this a game to you?" Derek snapped.

Stiles was about to respond but stopped himself. It was useless, Derek was never going to be okay with what he'd done. He was so tired of having this same argument over and over.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked following Stiles to their bedroom.

"I can't keep doing this with you, Derek," Stiles said pulling out a bag from the closet.

"Stiles," Derek's tone turned from angry to desperate.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked again.

"I'm leaving," Stiles answered trying to hold back the tears.

"Leaving where?" 

"Leaving Beacon Hills," Stiles sighed. He knew that wasn't going to go over well with Derek.

"What?" Derek's anger was back. He grabbed Stiles' hand gently, stopping him from packing any more of his stuff.

"Sam and Dean offered to let me go with them, to be a hunter," Stiles explained. 

Derek clenched his jaw. 

"I can't stay here, I can't keep fighting with you and Scott," Stiles answered sadly. He could see the sadness taking over Derek's expression.

"You're leaving the pack? Leaving me?" Derek's tone broke.

"Derek," Stiles didn't know what to say. He expected Derek to be mad, not sad.

"Please, don't leave," Derek begged quietly.

"Why not?" Stiles sighed.

"Because I love you," Derek answered just as quietly as before.

Stiles felt his heart drop, he didn't want to hurt Derek, but he couldn't stay. He was miserable.

"You don't love me though, do you?" Derek asked, though he knew the answer.

"I'm miserable, Derek. I'm tired of getting left on the sidelines, of being yelled at for getting involved."

"We're just trying to keep you safe," Derek answered.

"What about you and Scott? You're not invincible. If you would just let me help-"

"Why? What good is it gonna do, other than put you at risk?" Derek snapped, cutting in.

"I've saved your life, I can be useful, I can do things too, if you would just let me," Stiles threw his hands up.

"It's not worth it," Derek shook his head.

"And that's why I'm leaving," Stiles continued to pack his bag.

"Stiles, please, I can't lose you," Derek pleaded.

"Don't do this," Stiles didn't want to hurt Derek, but he couldn't keep going like this.

Derek bit back tears as he watched Stiles pack the rest of his things.

"I'm going to stay with Lydia tonight, I'm leaving after lunch tomorrow," Stiles paused at the door. He turned to Derek, who had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Der," Stiles placed a simple kiss on Derek's cheek.

Derek remained unmoved as he watched Stiles walk out of his life.

 

Stiles had said goodbye to everyone before meeting Sam and Dean. Lydia, who had been the most understanding, had taken him to meet the brothers. Scott begged him not to go, but the only way he would have even considered possibly staying is if Derek had shown up and promised to change, but he hadn't.

"I know it's going to be hard to see everyone again, but we're here for a reason, just remember that," Dean laced his hand in Stiles'. The two had gotten together almost three months after Stiles had joined them. It had been slow, Stiles felt guilty about Derek so Dean gave him time, he let Stiles make the first move. 

"I know, it's just going to be...awkward," Stiles sighed. He really wasn't looking forward to this, but Scott had called them specifically. He needed their help. They had been dealing with demonic possessions and there wasn't a hunter alive who was better suited to handle demons than the Winchesters.

 

Stiles climbed out of the impala and took a deep breath. 

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Dean pulled Stiles into him placing a kiss gently on his lips.

Stiles relaxed a bit, Dean always knew how to calm him down.

Stiles fell in step behind Sam and Dean as they entered the familiar vet's office. Once inside the Stiles felt a wave of nausea wash over him, there were two people in the room but his eyes fell to the familiar alpha. 

Derek's eyes met Stiles', a softness to his features Stiles hadn't expected.

"Sam, Dean, Stiles, thank you so much for coming," Deaton spoke ushering them back into the examination room.

Stiles remained unmoving.

"Stiles?" Dean whispered leaning in to his boyfriend. 

"I was thinking, maybe should head to the sheriff's station. We need to talk to Parrish and you've got this covered," Stiles said dragging his eyes from Derek to Dean.

"Okay, you want to take the impala?" Dean asked pulling out the keys.

"I'll walk, it's not even a block away," Stiles shook his head.

"Okay, be careful," Dean nodded. He leaned in to plant a kiss on Stiles' cheek but stopped. He didn't want to make things anymore awkward for Stiles. 

"Call me when you're done here," Stiles said taking a step backwards towards the door.

"Stiles, wait," Derek spoke up then. 

Stiles tensed and Dean narrowed his eyes at the alpha.

"I'll come with you," Derek offered. 

Dean glanced at Stiles to see if he was comfortable with the idea. 

Stiles thought it over quickly before nodding. He couldn't avoid him forever.

"If you need me, call," Dean said to Stiles as he tossed a glare at Derek.

"I will," Stiles nodded. 

The two walked in silence for a moment when Derek finally spoke up, "So you look good."

Stiles nodded, "So do you." Derek looked exactly the same.

"You've bulked up some," Derek commented noticing Stiles arm muscles. Oh how he'd missed the human.

Stiles felt Derek's eyes on him causing him to bite down on his lower lip. 

"Sorry, I just-"

"Please, don't," Stiles sighed, cutting Derek off, "I'm here to do a job, there's no need to make it personal."

Derek dropped his head.

"So this demon, what do you know about it?" Stiles asked. He needed to treat this like any other job.

"He's looking for something, I don't know what it is, but he's determined to get it. He mentioned a name once, Crowley?" Derek answered.

"Crowley? Scott didn't mention that," Stiles frowned. 

"It got to Isaac today, that's when he mentioned it." Derek answered.

"Isaac, is he okay?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, the exorcism you gave us started to work but he jumped ship before we could finish it. We don't know how to trap it," Derek sighed.

Stiles put his phone to his ear, he was calling someone.

"Well hello little fox, how are my favorite hunters doing?" A voice answered.

"Crowley, why is there a demon in Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked.

"I don't have the slightest idea, what you're talking about, I can't keep up with all my demons you know," Crowley answered.

"You're the king of hell Crowley, you know exactly where all your little minions are, why is there a demon in Beacon Hills and what is it looking for?" Stiles snapped.

"Fine, you caught me, I'm looking for the demon blade. I know your boyfriend gave it to Argent instead of destroying it like we had agreed," Crowley answered.

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose, "Argent doesn't know what it is and we don't have it."

"That's not good enough for me," Crowley snapped.

"Fine, let's arrange a meeting, come to an agreement," Stiles hoped he would go for it.

"We already did, and you didn't uphold your end," Crowley growled.

"Then we're gonna kill your demon," Stiles growled back.

"Alright, hold on, I can't lose anymore demons to you three, they're gonna start questioning my loyalty. I don't need them thinking I've gone soft. Let's come to some other agreement, that we'll both uphold," Crowley responded, his tone full of defeat.

"Fine, you know where I am, so let's do this," Stiles agreed.

Suddenly a red cloud appeared before Stiles and Derek. The cloud then turned into a short man.

Stiles hung up the phone, "Crowley."

"Stiles," Crowley responded in a thick british accent.

"This must be the ex werewolf boyfriend Dean hates," Crowley turned to Derek, "Crowley, king of hell, pleasure to meet you."

"King of hell?" Derek growled in disbelief. 

"Old friends, don't worry," Crowley winked.

"Let's make a deal," Stiles knew Dean would be pissed but it would keep Crowley happy and stop his demon from possessing and killing people in Beacon Hills. 

"A deal?" Crowley grinned, "What would Dean say?" 

Stiles ignored him, "Leave Beacon Hills alone, forever, and we'll give you the demon blade."

"What's the catch?" Crowley narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't be making deals with the king of hell Stiles," Derek growled at the human.

"I know what I'm doing Derek," Stiles snapped. It'd been a year and Derek was still treating him like a useless human.

"This is reckless," Derek snapped back. He couldn't let Stiles do this.

"The blade will go in a box that is sealed with a devil's trap. You have it, so no hunter can use it and it's protected so if the need arises, we have access to it," Stiles spoke ignoring Derek.

"Hmm, Deal," Crowley nodded stepping towards Stiles.

"It's not a binding contract, I'm not stupid," Stiles shook his head.

"It was worth a shot for a taste of those pretty lips," Crowley shrugged, "Guess they're only for Dean," Crowley winked at Derek.

Derek tensed and he could smell the discomfort rolling off of Stiles.

"Let's go, Sam and Dean are back this way," Stiles said stiffly, turning to lead Crowley to the vet clinic.

 

-

"You made a Deal with Crowley?" Dean huffed.

"It wasn't binding, don't worry," Stiles answered.

"I'll send Roger away as soon as I see the blade, then you can bind it in your little box and I'll take it with me," Crowley smiled.

"Honestly, that's a pretty good deal," Sam nodded putting a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Yes, your little fox here has taken the lead as the smart one and the hot one, you two need to up your game," Crowley winked at Sam and Dean.

"I'll call Argent," Sam said rolling his eyes.

 

-

Once the deal was done and Crowley was gone Scott turned to Stiles, Sam and Dean, "Thank you for your help, we really didn't know what to do."

"Don't thank us, it was all Stiles," Dean smiled wrapping his arm around Stiles' waist.

Stiles blushed slightly, it still felt good to have Dean praise him, especially in front of Scott and Derek.

"Stiles, can I talk to you for a moment?" Derek asked gently.

Stiles pulled away from his boyfriend and followed the alpha out the clinic door.

"I get it now," Derek said looking down at his feet.

"Get what?" Stiles frowned. What was Derek talking about?"

"Why you left. I could never understand why you wanted to be involved so much, and it used to drive me crazy with worry, but I get it. You're meant to help people, and you're good at it. Even without supernatural abilities. I was so concerned with keeping you safe, that I never even noticed how smart you are. You handled the king of hell like he was a normal person. I was terrified, but not once did I smell fear on you, in fact I smelt something I never smelled before. Confidence. Dean gives you that, doesn't he?" Derek's eyes met Stiles'. 

Stiles nodded, "He and Sam did, that's why I went with them."

"And you're happy with Dean?" Derek asked, "He treats you well?

Stiles again, nodded. He felt guilty. 

"I'm glad, and I'm sorry. I should have realized what I had a long time ago," Derek turned to walk away.

"Derek, I'm-"

"Don't apologize, you deserve to be happy, and I can see Dean makes you happy."

Just then everyone filed outside.

"Ready, baby?" Dean asked walking towards Stiles. Having realized what he'd just called Stiles in front of Derek, he paused, an apologetic look on his face.

Stiles smiled at Dean. Derek had never called him anything other than his name, he loved when Dean called him baby. He still felt slightly guilty, but Derek was right, Dean made him incredibly happy, and he wouldn't change it for the world.


	19. Murder or Sex(Sabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Person A: I love you  
> Person B: I hate you  
> Person A: so this is gonna end in murder or sex  
> Person B: murder  
> Person A: either way I'm down

"What do we do when we find it?" Gabriel asked Sam as he followed him down the halls of the old Inn. 

"We don't do anything, I will keep it from killing Dean and Cas while they salt and burn the bones," Sam answered in annoyance. Gabriel had insisted on joining them on a hunt. He had glued himself to the Winchesters since the angels had fallen. He claimed he wanted to protect Cas, however he'd been tailing Sam the entire week, flirting shamelessly. When they got a call from Jodie about a ghost killing people at a local Inn, Gabriel was not going to be left behind at the bunker, so here they were and of course when they split, Cas went with Dean leaving Gabriel with Sam.

Sam walked carefully down the hall. Gabriel was so close he could feel the angel's arm brushing his. 

"So when do you think Cassie and Dean-o, are gonna finally hit the sack?" Gabriel asked causing Sam to stop in his tracks.

"What?" Sam frowned in confusion at the angel.

"Well it's obvious they're into each other," Gabriel smirked.

"They've been 'into each other' for like two years, I doubt they're gonna do anything about it any time soon," Sam shook his head, as he continued down the hall.

"Two years?" Gabriel scoffed, "Well let me tell you this, I'm not waiting two years to get you in the sack."

Sam almost dropped his shot gun, "I'm sorry?" 

"Oh come on Sam, you know I'm crazy about you," Gabriel waved a dismissive hand.

Sam felt his stomach flip. Gabriel had never admitted that before. He'd always flirted and hinted at it but never full on confessed.

"Oh don't look so surprised," Gabriel rolled his eyes at Sam.

Sam felt a blush form on his cheeks, but before he could respond a door nearby slammed shut.

"In there," Gabriel pointed.

Sam and Gabriel rushed the door. Sam kicked it in expertly. The ghost of the old butler stood in the room. Sam aimed his gun firing a shotgun shell full of rock salt. The ghost disappeared momentarily. 

He reappeared, knocking the gun from Sam's grasp. The ghost wrapped a lamp cord around Sam's neck and pulled tightly. Sam gasped for air as the cord tightened.

"Aww, damn it," Gabriel swore grabbing the gun. He struggled to cock the gun. Once he finally managed to get it cocked he aimed, poorly, and shot, missing the ghost completely.

Sam struggled, clawing at the cord around his throat.

Gabriel stumbled to pull two more shells from the duffle bag Sam had dropped. He hurriedly loaded the gun only dropping the shells once. He again fought to cock it.

Sam was turning blue just as Gabriel pulled the trigger. This time he hit the ghost square in the chest. 

Sam gasped for air as he pulled the cord away. The ghost reappeared only to disappear in a large flame. Dean had done it.

"Sam, are you okay?" Gabriel asked dropping to Sam's side.

"You. Can't. Shoot. For. Shit," Sam spoke between gasps.

"Guess you'll have to teach me," Gabriel winked.

"I'm should shoot you," Sam chuckled as he allowed Gabriel to help him up.

"Aww, you know you love me," Gabriel winked

"Not a chance," Sam fought to keep a smirk off his lips.

"I love you," Gabriel poked Sam's cheek.

"I hate you," Sam glared at Gabriel.

"Well this is either gonna end in murder or sex," Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.

"Murder," Sam responded.

"Either way I'm down," Gabriel threw his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Sam, did it work?" Dean asked as he and Cas met them as the top of the stairs.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. 

"I saved Sam's life," Gabriel spoke proudly.

"Oh? Sounds like Sam owe's you dinner," Dean winked at the two.

Sam glared at his brother.

"Ooh, great idea," Gabriel smiled. 

Sam rolled his eyes but didn't object. Maybe he could give Gabriel a chance. What could one date hurt?


	20. Pack mom(Sterek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "I just saw a dad get out of the car with his two young boys and he yells 'who can go hug mom the fastest' and all of them start running towards their house.

Stiles huffed as he climbed into Derek's car, they had just finished talking to Deaton about the strange mark that shown up on Stiles' arm. Derek swore it was a magic sigil, but Stiles insisted it was nothing. Well Derek had been right. Stiles had made a deal with a local witch. The Hale pack would grant her peace in exchange for jump starting Stiles' spark. The deal had been made a few days ago. Derek knew about the witch. Stiles said she promised not to be a bother if they left her be. Little did he know Stiles had also made a deal. The mark on him made sure that their deal didn't get broken. The moment they broke the deal the mark would consume Stiles' spark completely.

"How could you make a deal with a witch?" Derek growled as he started the car.

"I'm tired of feeling useless, I want to help. Deaton said I had a spark, I just needed to ignite it, so I got a little help," Stiles shrugged. He'd hoped Deaton wouldn't know what the mark meant, but he couldn't be so lucky.

"You're not useless," Derek sighed. He knew Stiles struggled to be the only human in the pack, but that didn't make him any less of a member.

"I don't have any supernatural abilities, I wanted to feel more powerful," Stiles crossed his arms.

"You're smart, Stiles, the smartest person, next to Lydia, but you come up with the plans you make sure everyone is in the right place at the right time. Knowledge is power," Derek said in a calm tone.

"Don't quote Francis Bacon to me," Stiles huffed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm just saying Stiles, you're important to the pack, you're like...the pack mom," Derek said recalling a conversation Isaac had been having with Scott and Liam.

Stiles let out an exaggerated groan, "Don't call me that."

"Well it's true," Derek shrugged.

"Dude, I'm a guy, I don't want to be the pack mom," Stiles pouted.

"It doesn't have to be a negative thing, it's just a saying," Derek sighed, he wasn't good at these types of talks, this was usually Stiles' thing. 

"Whatever," Stiles wanted to be done with this conversation.

"Just promise me, you won't do anything else like that again, please," Derek worried for Stiles, he was always the first person to do something reckless.

"Fine. And the mark's only gonna last until she leaves. She said her business here will be done in a couple weeks, so we just have to leave her alone," Stiles explained.

"I still don't like it," Derek growled as he put the car in park.

Derek and Stiles walked in to see the pack sitting around the living room anxiously.

"Who can hug pack mom the fastest?" Derek grinned tossing a wink at Stiles.

Everyone jumped to their feet causing Stiles' eyes to widen in terror, "No," Stiles went to run, but he was immediately swarmed by the pack. 

Stiles gave Derek a murderous glare.

"Next time, don't lie to me," Derek winked before walking off.

Stiles huffed. He might have deserved this, just a little.


	21. From the rooftops(Thiam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Person C: *Sees A and B walk inot the room holding hands* so who finally confessed?  
> Person A: *with a proud smile* It was me, I made sure it was short and sweet.  
> Person B: you yelled listen hear you little shit i have feelings for you and it's time you acknowledged them...from the roof.  
> Person A: it worked though

Stiles looked up from the table. Stiles and Scott were waiting on the rest of the pack to join when the door opened and in walked Theo and Liam holding hands.

"Whoa about time, who finally confessed?" Stiles smiled at the pair. The two had been beating around the bush for months.

"It was me, I made sure it was short and sweet," Theo answered nudging Liam affectionately.

"Liam turned to Theo with a scoff, "You yelled listen hear you little shit, I have feelings for you and it's about time you acknowledged them...from the roof."

Theo grinned at Liam, "How else was I supposed to get your attention?"

"You could have, I dunno, text me, called me, knocked on the front door." Liam laughed, "Instead I came home to find you standing on the roof of my house."

"You loved it," Theo grinned.

"You fell and broke your arm," Liam rolled his eyes.

"I healed," Theo held his unbroken arm up.

"Well good, then you two can stop pining after each other, " Stiles snorted.

"You and Derek are next," Theo wiggled his eyebrows, earning a glare from the human.


	22. Routine(Destiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Person A: what was that noise?  
> Person B: probably just the wind moving through the trees  
> Person A: there are no trees outside out home.  
> Person B: fair enough. then I guess someone is trying to murder me...again.

Cas watched as Dean got ready for bed. He always brushed his teeth, stripped his pants, peeled off his shirt and slid his pistol under his pillow before climbing into bed. Cas had grown accustomed to watching this nightly routine for the past few weeks. It was almost therapeutic to watch the hunter follow the same routine. The two had been trying to find Sam. The youngest Winchester had disappeared two weeks back. Cas had managed to find out that Sam was hunting Lucifer on his own. Dean had called his brother a dozen times begging him to come back, but Sam never answered. 

Cas had agreed to help Dean find his brother and knock some sense into him, or if necessary tie him up and drag him back home.

Dean was currently about to strip his pants off when a noise that sounded like scratching at the hotel door caused Cas to frown.

"Dean, what was that noise?"

Dean, who was extremely tired sighed, "Probably just the wind moving through the trees," 

"Dean, there are no trees outside the hotel," Cas responded with a huff.

Dean looked thoughtful for a moment, "Fair enough, then I guess someone is trying to murder me...again," Dean sighed once more as he grabbed his gun. 

Cas pulled out his angel blade and followed Dean to the door.

Dean opened it pointing his gun at a familiar face.

"Crowley?" Dean frowned dropping his gun.

"Squirrel, I thought I'd stop in, let you know I found your moose," Crowley smirked.

Cas glared at the king of hell, "Why would you help us?" Cas asked.

"You're not the only one who's fond of Dean," Crowley winked earning an eye roll from the hunter.

Cas crossed his arms as Dean let Crowley in, this ruined the routine. Cas wished it had actually been someone trying to murder Dean...again.


	23. Secret part 1(Sterek)(Steter)

The pack sat around the table tossing around ideas of ways to draw out the Huldra that was luring people into the woods, making them disappear. They'd done research and searched the woods, but came up short. The most they'd figured out was that it was a Huldra, probably.

"I don't like the idea, but Peter ran into one once, he might know how to find her," Cora spoke up with a shrug. 

Derek growled at the idea, he didn't much like Peter, mostly because he was way too flirty with Stiles.

"It's our best bet, what else are we going to do? Deaton isn't gonna be back in town for another three days at least, and he's not answering his phone," Scott shrugged.

"I'll call him," Stiles said standing. Peter wasn't very trusting of most of the pack, Stiles was one of the few he would listen to. 

Derek growled again as Stiles called his uncle.

"Derek, I know you don't like it, but we need to stop this thing," Cora put a hand on her brother's shoulder. He had been head over heels for Stiles for months now. And while he did a good job of hiding it, the pack had their suspicions. 

"We don't even know for sure if it's a Huldra," Derek responded with a huff.

"Stiles really seems to think it is, and when is he ever wrong?" 

Derek didn't answer, he knew Stiles was never wrong and this probably wasn't any exception. 

"He'll be here in a few minutes," Stiles said, sitting back down. 

Derek could see a fading blush remained on Stiles' cheeks. Peter had already been flirting, great.

-

It didn't take long for Peter to show up.

"Peter, thanks for coming," Stiles said allowing the werewolf inside.

"I'm surprised you called honestly. I'm not exactly a fan favorite around here," Peter said looking pointedly at Derek.

"We need your help," Derek growled.

"So I've been told," Peter nodded, "A Huldra, is that right?" Peter asked.

"We think so," Cora answered.

"Well, I can tell you they are nasty little things. They're beautiful women that lure people into the woods to never be seen again. Nobody knows where they go. See Huldra means secret, they're the secret women of the forest. They're near impossible to find and even harder to kill," Peter explained sitting next to Stiles at the pack table.

"Do you know where we can find her?" Stiles asked.

"It's said that if you reveal your deepest secret in the middle of the woods, then she'll come to you," Peter answered.

"And how do you kill her?" Derek asked next.

"There are many methods in the lore, one of which, tricking her into revealing her darkest secret. Another being the kiss of a woman equally as beautiful, and lastly, exposing her true form by admitting your darkest secret to those closest to you," Peter explained simply, "I've only ever heard of the last one working, however."

"Okay so what happens after we expose her true form?" Scott asked.

"You have to stake her in the heart with a knife dipped in owl's blood," Peter responded.

"How very specific," Stiles snorted.

"Okay, so then let's do it," Scott nodded.

"Hold on, not so fast," Peter held his hand up, "The Huldra only lures in humans. It has to be a human that lures her out. No werewolf is going to do the trick." 

"Okay, so I'll be the one to do it, I'm human," Stiles responded as if it was obvious.

"No way, it's too dangerous," Peter shook his head.

"What else are we supposed to do?" Stiles asked.

"Pick some random person off the street," Peter answered as if it was obvious.

"We're not going to use some innocent person as bait," Derek growled.

"Oh but offering Stiles up is okay?" Peter scoffed.

"He can handle himself," Derek took a step towards Peter.

"No, I-"

"Peter, I'm doing it," Stiles cut in.

Peter thumbed Stiles' cheek affectionately, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Stiles bit down on his bottom lip to hold back a smile.

"Are you two done?" Derek snapped. The irritation bubbled up inside him.

"I'm sorry, you may be eager to hand Stiles over on a silver platter, but I'm not," Peter said narrowing his eyes at Derek.

"Do you even have a deep secret? You're kind of an open book," Peter turned back to Stiles.

Stiles dropped his head, "Yeah."

"Are you willing to tell it to those closest to you?" Peter asked.

Stiles once again bit down on his lower lip.

"As much as I do love when you bit your lip like that, I am taking that as a hesitation," Peter's eyes were steady on Stiles' mouth.

Derek clenched his fists, fighting to hold back a growl.

"Is anyone ever willing to tell a close guarded secret?" Stiles shrugged, his cheeks cherry red.

"It has to be something no one else knows, something you've never told anyone," Peter said, once again running a thumb along Stiles cheek.

"I know it is," Stiles nodded.

"If you do this, I don't want to witness it," Peter stood then, "Promise to call me as soon as you're safe."

"I promise," Stiles nodded.

Peter leaned in, placing a kiss on Stiles' cheek at the corner of his mouth.

Stiles looked stunned.

"Must you be so handsy?" Derek growled.

Peter only smirked before making his way to the door.

"Next time, maybe you two should get a room," Derek snapped turning to Stiles.

Derek was glad Stiles couldn't smell the jealousy, cause it was obvious the entire rest of the pack could.


	24. Secret part 2(Sterek)(Steter)

Stiles kept the blade, dipped in the owl's blood they'd managed to snag from Deaton's ingredient cabinet, inside his jacket.

He stood in the small clearing in the middle of the woods. He certainly hoped this worked.

Stiles spoke quietly as he admitted his secret to the silence.

He was to give the signal and the pack would come to him so he could confess to them before killing the Huldra, assuming Peter wasn't wrong.

"Well well that certainly is a secret, isn't it?" A soft voice asked from behind Stiles.

Stiles turned to see a young woman with almond eyes and raven hair staring at him. She was beautiful.

"You're her," Stiles said as he carefully pressed the send button on his phone. He just had to stay alive and not disappear long enough for the pack to arrive.

"I am the secret of the woods, you've just confessed to me something that I know scares you to admit," The Huldra smiled sweetly, "Do you know what I do with those secrets?"

"I suppose you're going to tell me," Stiles responded.

"Actually, I'm going to show you."

Stiles took a step back as she stepped forward outstretching her hand.

"Stiles," Scott appeared behind the Huldra.

"My deepest secret isn't yours to keep, I confess my feelings for Derek Hale to those closest to me," Stiles recited the exact incantation they had managed to dig up.

The Huldra let out a piercing scream as she turned into an old hag. Stiles pulled the knife from his jacket and thrust it into the Huldra's chest.

Stiles stumbled back as she turned to dust.

"Stiles, you did it," Isaac grinned as he and the rest of the pack walked over to him.

Derek was frozen in place. Stiles had feelings for him? He couldn't. He never told Stiles how he felt cause he knew Stiles deserved better. Derek couldn't give in. Stiles just needed to get over him, it was probably just a small crush anyway.

Stiles did his best to avoid looking at Derek.

-

Stiles stepped into the loft only to be pulled into a tight hug by Peter. Stiles had called him to let him know he was okay and that it worked.

"I'm so glad you're alright, I would've missed this gorgeous face," Peter smiled pulling back.

"Thank you for your help, we couldn't have done it without you," Stiles smiled.

"So I'm dying to know, what was your secret?" Peter asked.

Stiles tensed. The pack busied themselves pretending not to be a part of the conversation. No one had mentioned Stiles' confession and he was thankful, until now of course.

"Oh come on, you're not going to tell me?" Peter pouted when Stiles didn't respond.

"I'd rather not," Stiles answered quietly.

Peter, having immediately smelled the guilt and discomfort on Derek, smirked, "Then you don't have to." Truth was he was sure he knew and though it came as a surprise it also didn't.

Stiles and Derek had always been oddly close. They fought like a married couple, they were protective of one another, and they knew each other best.

Peter lifted Stiles' chin so he was looking into Stiles' eyes, "That was incredibly brave of you to offer yourself up, stupid, but brave," Peter smiled.

Stiles smiled back. Peter always made him feel special. He knew it was just flirting, but Stiles couldn't help but enjoy it, even if it was Peter.

"We don't need your help anymore, you saw that Stiles is perfectly fine, you can leave," Derek growled at his uncle.

"Yes, indeed, Stiles is fine," Peter winked at the human.

Stiles fought to act as normal as possible, "Derek, he helped us find and kill the Huldra. We kind of owe him," Stiles said simply, looking at the alpha.

Derek's eyes met the human's whiskey brown ones for the first time since Stiles' confession. Oh how he loved Stiles' eyes.

"You know, I know a way you could make it up to me," Peter piped in, causing the pair to break eye contact.

Stiles turned to Peter, "How's that?"

"Perhaps dinner?" Peter smiled, ignoring Derek's death glare.

"Oh, umm," Stiles shifted nervously.

Peter leaned in to Stiles' ear and whispered quietly, "Unless you're worried about what Derek will think."

Stiles tensed again as Peter's lips brushed Stiles' causing a chill to slide down his spine.

Derek obviously heard and tensed as well. He knew the effect Peter had on Stiles, he'd watched the two flirt for months.

"I don't think he'll care," Stiles said sadly.

"So is that a yes?" Peter grinned still standing unnecessarily close to Stiles. He was running his hand gently down Stiles' arm. His eyes dancing between Stiles' mouth and eyes.

"Sure," Stiles nodded, standing incredibly still. Peter was always a major flirt but now everyone knew about his feelings for Derek.

Derek's stomach twisted and his chest tightened. Was Stiles trying to make him jealous? Did he also have feelings for Peter? Why would Stiles agree to a date with Peter?

Peter smiled victoriously, "Excellent, shall we?" Peter put his arm out for Stiles to take.

"I'll be back later guys," Stiles said turning to the pack, being careful to avoid Derek's glare.

Once Stiles and Peter were gone Derek snapped. He grabbed the nearest chair and chucked it against the wall breaking it into several pieces.

"Derek, why didn't you say something?" Isaac asked. He could smell the anger and jealousy Derek was feeling.

"Cause it's not up to me. I can't tell him what to do or how to do it," Derek growled, "If he wants to date Peter, that's his choice."

"But you heard his confession," Liam piped in.

Derek gripped the side of the table so tight his knuckles turned white.

"You obviously feel the same way."

Derek looked up, his eyes meeting Liam's, "I've ignored these feelings for months because he deserves better than me," Derek shook his head, "I can't give in now, just because he thinks he has feelings for me, and how didn't any of us know sooner? Did he just realize it today?" Derek huffed.

"You say you think he deserves better, is Peter really better?" Isaac asked gently. Other than Stiles he knew the best way to handle Derek when he was upset.

"No, but it's his choice," Derek answered sadly.

"I think if you told him how you felt, he wouldn't hesitate to choose you," Scott spoke up next.

"You say it's his choice, let him decide if he deserves better than you," Liam smiled sympathetically at his alpha.

-

Stiles climbed the stairs of the loft, he had left his things there.

"Thank you for humoring me with dinner," Peter grinned as they reached Derek's door.

"Thanks for your help with the Huldra, I know you don't care for the pack, you didn't have to agree to help," Stiles smiled back.

"I care for you, and they were smart enough to have you call me," Peter chuckled.

Stiles laughed lightly.

"Have a good night, Stiles," Peter leaned in placing a sweet kiss on Stiles' cheek.

Stiles felt guilty. He'd told Peter his secret during dinner. Peter hadn't been surprised, but slightly disappointed. Stiles liked Peter but he loved Derek and as long that was the case he couldn't be with Peter even if Derek didn't reciprocate his feelings.

Stiles opened the loft expecting to see the pack, but instead he only saw Derek putting pieces of what looked to be a chair, together.

"Uh, hey, where is everyone?" Stiles asked nervously checking his watch, it was only nine.

"Home," Derek answered setting the pieces of broken chair aside.

"Oh, well I'll just get my stuff and be out of your hair," Stiles stepped towards his laptop, but Derek stepped in front of him.

"I'd like to talk, actually," Derek said calmly.

Stiles' heart jumped and he suddenly felt nauseous. Was Derek really going to make him talk about this?

"W-what about?" Stiles stammered.

"How was your date with Peter?" Derek asked, though he was certain he didn't actually want to know.

"Fine," Stiles answered simply.

"Are you going to see him again?" Derek asked, jealousy dripping from his tone.

"N-no," Stiles shook his head.

"Good," Derek felt relief wash over him.

"I know you don't like him, it was-"

"Do you?" Derek cut in.

Stiles panicked, if he lied Derek would know, but did he really want Derek to know that he did like Peter?

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Derek smelled the anxiety and guilt.

"If you like him why wasn't that you're secret?" Derek asked taking a step towards a nervous Stiles.

"Cause it wasn't exactly a secret, and it had to be my deepest secret," Stiles answered, his voice uneven.

"Why was I deepest secret? Surely you have others you could have revealed," Derek pressed, his tone still calm.

Stiles swallowed hard, "Because, that's the secret I've kept the most secret for the longest," Stiles answered. Derek would be able to hear how hard his heart was beating.

"How long?" Derek asked next.

"Look, I wouldn't have said anything, but people's lives were at stake and I was the only human. I didn't want to risk it not working. We can just pretend I never said anything, I'll-"

"How long, Stiles?" Derek repeated interrupting Stiles' mini rant.

"Two years," Stiles answered quietly, dropping his head.

Derek paused, "Two years?" Derek frowned.

"I know, pathetic right?" Stiles huffed.

"So this isn't just some recent crush you've developed?" Derek asked taken a back.

"Crush?" Stiles snorted, "No, I have a crush on Peter, I'm full on in love with you-" Stiles stopped realizing what he'd just said.

Derek's eyebrows rose in shock.

Stiles' stomach lurched. If he hadn't ruined his friendship with Derek before, he'd sufficiently done so now.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-I didn't mean to- I tried to-"

Stiles was cut off by Derek's lips on his. It took Stiles' brain a second to catch up. He slid his arms around Derek's waist as he kissed back. It was unlike any dream he'd ever had. Did Derek feel the same way?

Stiles finally pulled back, his stomach doing summersaults, "Wait, do you..."

"I love you too Stiles, and I swear if Peter touches you again, I'll rip his throat out," Derek smirked at the human in his arms.

"Wait if you felt the same way, why didn't you tell me? Why did you avoid me?" Stiles frowned.

"I thought it was just a small crush and I've always told myself you deserved better," Derek answered running his hand down Stiles' back.

"What changed your mind?"

"It's your decision to decide what's best for you, if you want to be with me, that's your choice, even if you deserve better. And you agreed to a date with Peter who was touching you way too much, I'm the jealous type," Derek answered his eyes lingering on Stiles' lips.

"I can't think of anyone better than you," Stiles said leaning in, his hands slipping just under Derek's shirt so his thumbs caressed the skin above his waistband.

Derek let out a low growl, allowing his hand to drop to Stiles ass. He expertly lifted him up.

Stiles' legs closed around Derek's waist as their lips connected.

"Stiles," Derek said, as he kissed along Stiles jaw and towards his ear.

"Hmm?" Stiles hummed.

"Can I prove to everyone that you're mine?" Derek asked seductively in Stiles' ear.

"Yes please," Stiles squeaked, as Derek laid him back on the bed.

The next day the whole pack knew Stiles belonged to Derek, not only was he covered in Derek's scent, but also bite marks that would surely last a week. But Stiles was okay with that.


	25. Silly Traditions(Destiel)

It was New Year's eve and Sam, Dean, and Cas were celebrating at the bunker. It wasn't much of a celebration, just a pack of beer and two large pizza's. But for them it was perfect. The three didn't need much to be satisfied, mostly just each other. Sam was in his computer probably researching something as usual. Dean was devouring half a pizza, while Cas watched the music performances happening in times square, on the tv.

"Sam, Dean, do you two have any new year's resolutions?" Cas asked turning to the brothers.

Sam looked up thoughtfully, "I don't really know, I hadn't thought about it."

Dean shook his head, "Nobody ever sticks to their resolutions so I don't bother. I'm just setting un realistic expectations for myself. I am who I am."

"I like who you are," Cas nodded with a small smile.

Dean smiled shyly before noticing Sam's knowing smirk.

Dean immediately averted his eyes, pretending to be very interested in the now empty pizza box. 

Sam always teased his brother about Cas. Sam swore Dean and Cas had feelings for each other, but Dean denied it.

Cas frowned back at the tv, where a guy was talking about who he was going to kiss at midnight.

"Why do people kiss at midnight? Cas asked cocking his head like he did when he didn't understand something.

"It's just a stupid tradition," Dean answered as he took a swig of his beer.

"It was actually said to bring good luck for the rest of the year to start off with a kiss," Sam explained shooting Dean a disapproving look.

"We should do that, we could use all the good luck we can get," Cas smiled.

"Come on, Cas, you don't actually believe that luck crap do you?" Dean scoffed.

"It's okay to indulge in silly traditions, Dean," Cas said taking a sip of his own beer. He wasn't particularly a fan of the taste but he enjoyed drinking with Sam and Dean.

Dean scoffed before carrying the pizza boxes into the kitchen.

As the night progressed Dean and Cas continued to watch the celebrations on tv while Sam stayed submerged in his current research project, whatever it may have been.

"Sam, they're about to start the countdown," Cas called over his shoulder at the youngest Winchester.

"Yeah, alright," Sam closed his laptop and sat in the chair next to Cas.

The three watched as the ball dropped.

Sam caught Dean's eye, gesturing to Cas suggestively.

Dean shook his head with a roll of his eyes.

Sam sighed. If Dean wasn't going to make a move on Cas, then Sam was going to force him.

As the clock struck midnight Sam grabbed Cas' shirt and pulled him into a simple, quick kiss.

"Happy New Year, Cas," Sam smiled, looking at his brother pointedly.

Dean gaped at Sam in disbelief. He'd just kissed Cas.

Cas, who had turned cherry red, responded bashfully, "Happy New Year, Sam."

Dean's stomach writhed in jealousy. Sam just kissed Cas.

Sam smirked at the oldest Winchester. He could practically see him fuming at the ears.

Suddenly Dean was pulling Cas to him.

Dean's lips locked with Cas'. His stomach now felt light and airy like gravity didn't exist.

Cas pressed in eagerly his hand wrapping around Dean's neck, keeping him close.

Dean deepened the kiss, allowing his lips to separate Cas'. Cas taking advantage, pressed his tongue to Dean's.

The two finally parted, panting slightly, both their cheeks filled with a scarlet blush.

"I thought it was a stupid tradition?" Cas asked breathlessly.

Dean smirked, "It's okay to indulge in silly traditions, Cas."


	26. Who knew(Sterek)

Stiles had decided to take a shortcut to the loft from Scott's house. Derek didn't want any of them going into the woods since all the wildlife had been acting strange lately. They assumed it had something to do with the Nemeton's magic.

Stiles was trying to be quiet, but he ultimately failed as he tripped over an old stump landing on a pile of twigs. Stiles's heart jumped into his throat as he heard something approach him.

He rolled over to see a large black bear, "Aww, come on," Stiles huffed as he scrambled to his feet. He bolted deeper into the woods but the bear was on his heels. Derek was going to kill him.

Suddenly a large snarl that didn't belong to the bear sounded from behind him. Stiles turned to see Derek wolfed out in a tussle with the bear. Was he crazy? He wasn't going to win against a bear.

However, he was wrong, with a defeated growl the bear backed down. 

Stiles rushed to Derek's side. He was hurt, bad.

"I told you...to stay out of the woods," Derek growled around a wince.

"I know, I'm sorry. How did you know I was even here?" Stiles asked.

"Scott called me, he said you were probably taking the woods to my house," Derek answered grimacing. The bear had really got him.

Stiles lead Derek back to the loft. 

Once inside Stiles sat Derek on the couch, Stiles was about to fetch a wet napkin to clean Derek up when the alpha grabbed Stiles' arm.

"You're gonna get me killed one of these days, you know that?" Derek said pulling Stiles down into a seated position next to him.

"But you love me," Stiles winked.

Derek rolled his eyes as he leaned in, their lips connecting. 

Stiles was going to pull back but Derek kept him in place, deepening the kiss. It wasn't fast or eager. Stiles' stomach flipped as their tongues tangled sweetly. 

Finally Derek released Stiles, breaking the kiss.

Stiles looked down to see the wounds had healed.

"Looks, like I'm gonna save your life," Stiles smiled.

"What can I say? You have an effect on me," Derek smiled going in for another kiss.


	27. Drunken night(Steter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a Drarry prompt:
> 
> Harry:*drunk* M-malfoy  
> Draco: *pauses in the doorway* Harry? yeah?  
> Harry: *glares* y-youi...you, what are you doing in my house?  
> Draco:*stares* Harry you should go to bed.  
> Harry: Malfoy how the hell did you slytherin get into my house  
> Draco:Harry, love we've been married for the past seven years.  
> Harry:*gasps in shock*

Stiles heard the front door open, Peter must have been home. He'd gone to visit Cora in New York. Stiles peered around the kitchen doorway.

"Stiiiiiles," Peter called drunkenly.

Stiles sighed. Peter was a nervous flier and drank to calm his nerves. Cora had text him, warning that he'd started drinking early.

"Yeah, Peter?" Stiles asked stepping into the hall.

Peter glared at Stiles accusingly, "Y-you...what are You doing in My house?" Peter slurred drunkenly.

"Peter, you should go to bed," Stiles made his way to Peter's side to help steady the man.

"Stilessss, how in...the hell...did you get into myyyy house?"

"Peter, love, we've been married for seven years," Stiles smirked.

Peter let out a surprised gasp.

"I know, I'm just as shocked as you," Stiles rolled his eyes as he lead his husband to their room.

"How was Cora?" Stiles asked as he pulled Peter's shoes off.

"How do you know about her?" Peter narrowed his eyes.

"She's like family to me," Stiles answered peeling off the rest of Peter's clothes, leaving him in nothing but underwear.

"Wow, me too," Peter said in surprise.

"Whoa, what are the odds?" Stiles rolled his eyes again. He would definitely be teasing him about this tomorrow.

"Come on, lay down," Stiles covered Peter, "I'll be in shortly," Stiles placed a kiss on Peter's head.

Peter grabbed Stiles' wrist before he could walk away.

"Don't tell...anyone, but...I love you," Peter whispered loudly.

Stiles smiled fondly at the drunk werewolf, "I love you too."


	28. Halloween decorations(Sterek)

It was finally here, Halloween. It was one of Stiles' favorite holidays. And it was the first one since the pack had moved in together and since Stiles and Derek started dating. Derek also had a love for the holiday, so when it was a week til the scariest night of the year, Stiles and Derek took it upon themselves to decorate.

They decided to throw a huge party, which Lydia was expertly planning.

Derek and Stiles spent hours at the party store, picking out fake spider webs and creepy headstones.

When they arrived home, the house was empty.

"Guess we've got some time alone," Derek growled pulling Stiles against him.

"I guess so," Stiles grinned leaning up to kiss the werewolf.

"Know what that means?" Derek asked against Stiles' lips.

"Time to decorate," Stiles and Derek said in unison as they broke apart.

The two unloaded Derek's jeep, which they had stuffed full.

Decorating took a while and they had some issues.

Stiles got himself tangled in fake cobwebs as he attempted to hang them.

Derek broke two head stones being to rough, when putting them in the ground.

They dropped a skeleton trying to hang it from the ceiling and they ate an entire bag of reese's peanut butter cups. Lydia was going to kill them. She specifically said three bags of peanut butter cups.

"I think it looks great," Stiles smiled at their handy work. There wasn't a bare spot.

The kitchen was covered in poison bottles and witches cauldrons, the living room was scattered with skeletons and ghosts. The outside looked more terrifying than the local cemetery. All in all a job well done.

"I'm so glad we did this," Derek smiled, wrapping his arms around Stiles from behind.

Just then the front door opened to the pack.

"Hey guys," Stiles smiled excitedly. He couldn't wait to see their reactions.

"I told you this was the right house," Isaac nudged Liam.

"How would I know? It looked like a different house. When we left it was tan, now it's glowing purple," Liam responded dramatically.

"You like the lights?" Stiles asked hopefully.

"You guys definitely went all out," Scott chuckled, inspecting the room.

"Stiles, Derek, did you two seriously eat an entire bag of reese's?" Lydia yelled from the kitchen.

"Decorating is hard work, we need sustenance," Stiles called back.

The red head came around the corner holding the empty candy bag, "So you make a sandwich," Lydia sighed.

"We'll replace it," Derek promised.

"You better, candy runs out quick," Lydia said disappearing back into the kitchen.

"At least we got all the other bags of candy on her list," Stiles chuckled as Derek snuggled into Stiles' neck, his arms still wrapped around the human.

"You guys really had fun, didn't you?" Allison smiled at the beaming pair.

They both nodded eagerly.

"It looks great, we're gonna have to best decorated house on the block," Allison grinned.

And they did, complete with three bags of reese's, just like Lydia asked.


	29. Do me a favor(Sterek)

Stiles stood over his mom's grave. He hadn't been by in a while, school wasn't close. But he was back now, and he needed to talk.

"Hey mom, so there's this guy I want to tell you about. His name is Derek. I mentioned him once or twice before. Wel, I love him. I've loved him for a while now. I never knew how to tell him though. He was the closed off type, you know? Anyway, I left for school and never said anything. It's my biggest regret. We weren't close, but I trusted him more than anyone. He was always there when I needed someone and I tried to be there for him but," Stiles wiped a tear from his eye.

"I wish you were here, I don't know what to do. I want to tell him, but I know it's too late. I just feel sick, like a part of me is missing. When we first met we couldn't stand each other, but then, he became such an important person. Dad liked him, which is ironic because he arrested him the first time they met. That was my fault though," Stiles chuckled sadly at the memory.

"I just feel like I messed up, hell, I know I did. I just wish I could fix it," Stiles wiped the tears that were steady streaming down his face. His chest tightened with the pain.

"I'm so lost, mom, I don't know what to do...You used to tell me, it's never too late to fix something, so maybe you could do me a favor since I won't get the chance..." Stiles words were lost beneath his sobs.

"Tell Derek that I love him."


	30. Let me get that for you(Stam) StilesxSam

Stiles fought to reach the top shelf of the bookcase. Of course the book he needed was on the top shelf and though he wasn't exactly short, he wasn't six feet either. 

"Damn it, where's Derek when you need him?" Stiles huffed to himself. There's a sentence he never thought he'd say. Actually he was the reason Stiles was in the library in the first place. He was doing research for Derek. They were trying to figure out what type of creature they were up against. So far they'd narrowed it down to either a fairy, a nymph, or a forest elf and apparently there was a big difference and they needed to figure out which it was before they knew how to kill it.

The book was on the mythology of magical creatures, but of course Stiles was easily a foot too short to reach it. 

"Hey, do you need help?" A voice asked walking over to Stiles. Stiles, who was attempting to climb the shelves paused.

"Uhh," His face flushed as he turned to see an extremely tall guy with shoulder length hair and stunning green eyes smiling at him, "Sure," Stiles carefully stepped off the shelves. He pointed at the book, "If you don't mind."

"Mythology of magical creatures huh?" The guy asked raising a brow as he handed the book to Stiles.

"Uh, yeah," Stiles shifted.

"I was actually looking for that myself," The guy grinned, dimples digging into his cheeks.

"Oh really?" Stiles asked fighting the blush that was threatening his cheeks.

"Yeah, my brother and I are...writing a book on fairies," The guy answered.

"Oh, I'm writing a paper... for college... on the difference between fairies, nymphs and forest elves." Stiles lied. This guy was insanely gorgeous.

"Maybe I could help you, I know a few things," The guy gestured to a nearby table.

"Stiles," Stiles blurted.

"I'm sorry?"

"My name, it's Stiles," Stiles clarified.

"Sam," The guy responded with another dimpled grin.

Stiles followed Sam to the table where they both sat down.

"So why write about fairies and not something like...werewolves?" Stiles asked as he opened the book between them.

"My brother is a fan," Sam shrugged innocently, "Why'd you pick this topic for you paper?"

Stiles paused, "I uh, didn't have a choice, it's extra credit," Stiles lied again.

"What are you wanting to know about fairies?" Stiles reached the page on fairies. He had to hurry otherwise Derek would start blowing up his phone, and he'd be pissed if he found out Stiles was flirting with some random guy instead of researching.

"How to kill one," Sam answered. 

"Oh, that's easy, you pour salt out in front of them and they're forced to count the crystals, then when they're doing that, there's a spell, I just gotta find the spell. Hoping it's in this book, also need to know the spell to kill a nymph and a forest elf," Stiles rattled easily, throwing Sam off.

"Seems like you've already done your research," Sam smirked.

"I know how to kill them, I just need to know how to identify them," Stiles explained with a shrug.

"Well fairies wings are a see through gold color, a nymph's wings are actually invisible to the human eye, and a forest elf can make themselves the size of a human, they can completely blend in, in fact," Sam said as he scanned the page.

"That's very interesting," Stiles said thoughtfully. Just then Stiles phone buzzed. Derek.

"Derek, I'm kind of in the middle of something,"

"It better be research, seriously what is taking you so long? I can't keep this thing locked up forever," Derek's voice boomed over the phone. Stiles hurriedly turned down the volume, praying Sam didn't hear.

"I'll call you in a few, just hang tight," Stiles whispered.

"Stiles, I swear if you stopped for curly fries I will-" Stiles hung up then. He'd regret that later.

"Stiles, can I ask you something?" Sam asked then looking at Stiles curiously.

"Hmm?" Stiles swallowed, Sam definitely heard.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" 

"What? Psh, that's crazy," Stiles laughed dismissively.

"Stiles, listen to me, if you know how to find this fairy, you need to tell me, they're dangerous creatures and-"

"Wait, what? You know about this thing?" Stiles asked in shock.

"My brother and I we're hunters, we-"

"Wait, like Chris Argent?" Stiles cut in.

"Yeah, he's the one who called us," Sam nodded.

"Wait, you're not one of the Winchester brothers are you?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, wait, you're not with the Hale pack are you?" Sam asked next.

"Yes," Stiles exclaimed, earning a shush from a nearby librarian. 

"Stiles, we're hunting the same thing here. You know how to kill what we're hunting," Sam smiled.

"And you know what we're hunting," Stiles grinned as he flipped through the pages on fairies.

Sam grinned widely at Stiles.

"Figures, you'd be tall, hot and a hunter," Stiles snickered before pausing. He'd just said that out loud.

"You're adorable," Sam grinned before pointing to the book, "And you found the spell."

"Let's go kill us a fairy," Stiles beamed as he grabbed Sam's hand pulling the hunter after him.


	31. A real ass part 1(Sterek)

Stiles opened the door to the large room of his new dorm. He wasn't sure how but he ended up being assigned to the largest room at the end of the hall. The room even had it's own bathroom. How did he get this lucky?

"You must be Stiles," A voice said behind him, causing Stiles to turn.

"Uh, yeah," Stiles frowned at the tall, honey blonde.

"I'm Isaac, I see you're stuck with Derek Hale," The guy smiled sympathetically gesturing to the open door behind him.

"Uh, who?" Stiles frowned. 

"Anyone who gets stuck with Derek Hale gets the nicest room in the building, the Dean's orders. My friend Scott had him last year, he's a real ass," Isaac explained.

Stiles let out a huff, of course he'd get a shitty roommate, "Great, thanks," Stiles huffed.

"But hey, the Dean is really cool, if you have any real issues, his office is on the first floor. Chris Argent is his name. Good luck," Isaac gave an encouraging smile.

"Thanks," Stiles smiled back before closing himself in the empty room.

Well he hoped this guy didn't have a preference on sides, cause he was getting the right. 

Stiles managed to get his side of the room set up before this Derek Hale showed up. 

Stiles had planned to meet up with Lydia for late lunch, but he wanted to meet this guy, get a feel for him. He glanced at the clock. It was already two-thirty. He wasn't going to wait around so he grabbed his jacket and made sure to lock the door on his way out.

"So you got the best room in the building, but you're roommate is an ass?" Lydia asked around a bite of salad. Lydia was Stiles' best friend and the two had been fortunate enough to both get into Berkeley. 

"Well I haven't actually met him yet, but a guy across the hall knows him. Isaac. His friend had Derek as a roommate last year and it didn't go well," Stiles explained.

Lydia shrugged, "Maybe his friend was the problem."

"Apparently the Dean has it arranging so whoever is roommates with Derek gets the best room. That doesn't exactly comfort me," Stiles huffed leaning back. He'd barely touched his burger and fries. He was too anxious about his roommate.

"Hmmm, that is suspect," Lydia hummed thoughtfully.

"You're a likeable guy Stiles, you'll win him over, I have faith in you," Lydia grinned, standing.

"Where are you going?" Malia wants me to stop by and help her decorate her room. You see how she dresses," Lydia tossed two twenties at Stiles, "Lunch is on me," She blew a kiss before walking away.

Stiles groaned, this was going to be a long year.

-

Stiles anxiously unlocked the door to his room. The left side was no longer bare but neatly decorated and organized. Stiles felt his nerves heighten as he stepped inside. Nobody was on the room. Stiles let out a simple sigh as he took in the details of Derek's side of the room. Blue bedspread, not unlike his own, a framed picture of him and who was probably his girlfriend, though upon further inspection, could be his sister. They looked similar. No other pictures. His bookshelf was filled with architectural books mostly, but also had few others. The Giver, The Davinci Code, and two books Stiles had never heard of, The Dread Doctors, and The Maze Runner. 

Stiles took a seat at his desk curiously. He had expected this guy to be a jock and have sports posters or half naked woman pinned to his wall. Stiles was thankful for being wrong. But now he was curious about this guy. 

Stiles pulled out his laptop, shaking his head. He didn't need to start getting nosey. He decided to check his schedule and make sure everything was set for tomorrow. First day of classes.

A few minutes later the door opened and in stepped, who had to be, Derek Hale.

Stiles looked up to see the tall guy close the door behind him. This guy was gorgeous. He had the body of a greek god, and a jaw sharper than any blade. His raven colored hair sat neatly styled and his eyes were a stunning shade of green with dark lashes that framed them beautifully. His thick eyebrows were pulled into a slight frown. 

"Stilinski I'm assuming?" Derek asked in a bored tone.

"Stiles. There's a first name that goes with that," Stiles joked mildly. He immediately regretted it. It was clear Derek didn't appreciate the sarcasm based on the glare he was giving Stiles.

"Which makes you Derek," Stiles muttered turning back to his computer. 

"Okay so here's the deal-" Derek started, but Stiles stopped him.

"Let me go ahead and say this, I'm a criminal justice major, and my dad is a sheriff, I don't follow rules," Stiles wasn't about to be told what he could and couldn't do by this asshole.

"You'll follow mine," Derek growled out.

"Not likely," Stiles smiled turning back to his computer.

"Fine, then consider this a warning, If you touch my stuff, I'll break your hands. If you wake me up, I break your face. If you bring home a date, I'll break you up. Got it?" Derek snapped.

Stiles rolled his eyes. This guy was ridiculous. He turned back around crossing his arms. "Man you are quite the charmer, anyone ever tell you that?" Stiles quipped.

Derek looked genuinely confused for a minute. Stiles wasn't trembling in fear. Derek obviously wasn't used to that. 

"I don't plan on being the annoyingly nosey roommate you're expecting. My first class isn't til ten, so you should be more worried about waking me up, and as for dating, I'm single, and plan to keep it that way. Satisfied?" Stiles snapped. Stiles had spent most of high school being bossed around by Jackson Whittemore. He was done with that. He grew a spine in senior year and finally put Jackson in his place. He wasn't about to take it from this guy.

Derek only nodded.

-

Stiles' alarm went off much too soon for his liking. He reached over grabbing his phone off his table. But the sound didn't stop after he shut it off. He squinted at the device in confusion. It took a moment to realize the sound was actually coming from Derek's phone. They had the same annoying alarm set, only Derek wasn't waking up to his.

Stiles groaned as he rolled out of bed. Derek wasn't even stirring. Stiles nudged the guy gently, "Derek, hey if you don't want me to wake you up, then turn off your damn alarm."

Derek woke up, confused before grabbing his phone.

"I'm guessing we both have class at ten, but judging by the way your hair looked yesterday, I'll be quicker than you, so I get the bathroom first," Stiles said grabbing his clothes from his dresser.

It sounded like Derek muttered something but Stiles didn't hear and he was too tired to care. He rushed through his shower, so as to avoid an argument with Derek. It was too early and he was no mood.

Stiles stepped out of the bathroom to see Derek in nothing but boxers riffling through his dresser.

"Bathroom's all yours," Stiles muttered as he went over to his unmade bed.

Derek didn't respond. He simply grabbed his things and closed himself in the bathroom.

Stiles checked his phone to see Lydia was already blowing up his texts.

How's the roommate?

Are we still meeting for lunch today? 

I met this girl in my first class, you'd like her, her name is Allison, I'm gonna invite her to lunch, is that okay?

Malia already dropped a class, you owe me ten bucks.

Are you even awake yet?

Stiles smiled as he responded to all the texts simply. 

Derek is indeed an ass, can't wait to meet Allison at lunch, I'll give you the ten then, about to leave for class, text you later.

Stiles made his bed and collected his books for his first class. He checked the map, there was a coffee shop on campus on the way, perfect. He was about to put his converse on when Derek stepped out of the bathroom. He had only been in there a total of ten minutes, but he looked like he'd spent an hour in there. 

Derek grabbed his bag and reached for the door at the same time as Stiles.

Stiles retracted his hand, allowing Derek to go first. 

Derek turned to Stiles, "Make sure you lock-" He cut himself off as Stiles slid his key out of the door.

"It's locked," Stiles said before walking down the hall with Derek close behind.

After a few minutes it was clear they were going in the same direction. "There's a coffee shop on the way to my class, I was thinking of stopping, do you know if it's any good?" Stiles asked trying to fill the awkward silence.

"It's the best one on campus, I was heading there myself," Derek answered simply. 

Stiles only nodded, he could tell that Derek was wanting say something else.

"You can ask me whatever, I won't bite," Stiles said as the coffee shop came into view.

Derek gave Stiles a curious frown.

"I'm going into criminal justice cause I'm good at it, not because my dad's a sheriff, your body language has question written all over it," Stiles gestured to Derek's body.

"I was wondering what class you had first?" Derek asked shifting slightly. He was obviously not used to being nice.

"Psychology with Mrs. Blake," Stiles answered.

Derek sneered a bit at the name, "Be wary of her, she's creepy in an inappropriate way," Derek said as he pulled the door open allowing Stiles to go first.

"Good, to know, thanks," Stiles smiled. 

"My class is across the hall from hers actually, so looks like we'll be walking to class together too," Derek said with a sigh.

"I can give you a head start if you'd rather not be seen with me," Stiles quipped with a roll of his eyes.

Derek looked taken a back. 

"No, I wasn't...why would I not want to be seen with you?" Derek frowned.

"I dunno, you just seem like the loner type," Stiles shrugged.

"I am," Derek answered.

"Well then, there you go," Stiles shrugged stepping up to the counter to order his drink. 

After the two had ordered their drinks and were waiting on them, Derek turned to Stiles, "You don't seem like the loner type, yet I haven't seen you interact with anyone." Derek looked at Stiles expectantly. 

"If that was your way of asking if I have any friends, you might want to try phrasing it differently," Stiles responded with a smirk.

Derek rolled his eyes.

 "My best friend lives in the girls dorms on the other side of campus," Stiles answered taking his drink from the barista, "So no, you won't have to worry about walking with someone else in the mornings."

Derek looked once again taken a back.

"That's what you really wanted to know right? Cause we aren't really going to be able to avoid walking to class together, unless one of us agrees to be five minutes late. You wanted to know if you would have to deal with walking with any of my friends as well, well the answer is no. Lydia is majoring in mathematical engineering, none of our classes are anywhere close to each other." Stiles said taking a sip of his coffee.

Derek gaped at Stiles, taking his own coffee from the counter. 

Stiles held back a smirk, he liked messing with Derek like this. All this friends were used to him picking up on small things and seeing the bigger picture or the underlying meaning of things, but Derek, he was new to this and Stiles liked that.


	32. A real ass part 2(Sterek)

Stiles and Derek ended up walking back to their dorm together after class. They walked quietly, neither caring to relieve the awkward silence between them. 

This went of for almost two weeks. The two managed to avoid conversation as much as possible and it drove Stiles insane. He was a talker, he felt like he was going stir crazy in their room. He didn't know how much longer Stiles could handle staying in a room with Derek, but there was no way to change roommates, every other room was booked. 

Stiles was trying to work on a project for his Criminal Investigations class when he snapped.

He turned to Derek with a frustrated huff, "Okay, look, I understand the importance of needing silence, but there's also importance in talking okay, and I'm a talker. I have to think out loud for this project so you're just going to have to either deal with it or go out for a few hours because my brain is going to explode. I have to have this thing solved by midnight, that's when this paper is due. I have to figure it out and write up the report and email it to Mrs. McCall by midnight and right now I don't have the slightest damn idea," Stiles threw his hands up for emphasis.

Derek looked at Stiles with surprised expression. Stiles never seemed to mind the silence before.

Derek opened his mouth to respond but Stiles continued, turning to his computer.

"This woman was shot, the ex husband and her lived together even though they'd been divorced for six months, this man has an alibi, but we're detaining him because we think we know who shot her. I have to figure out why we think he knows who shot her. So it says he was called by their maid who walked in and found her that way. She has an alibi too. The husband claims she had been depressed and suicidal in the past," Stiles stared at the paper in his hand with a frown.

Derek wasn't sure whether to respond or not. Was Stiles even talking to him anymore? Or was he thinking out loud.

"I'm missing something obvious," Stiles chewed his pen vigorously, "The man has an alibi and the maid has an alibi, we know the man didn't kill his wife, but he knows who did. When the maid called him, she told him where they had taken his wife, but was too upset to say anything else. 'They took poor mistress to St. Ann's Hospital about half an hour ago', That's all she said," Stiles stood then and started pacing.

Derek let out an audible huff, Stiles wasn't going to relax until he figured this out, "You're looking at it too hard, take a break."

"Derek, I have three hours to figure this out and write the report, I don't have time to take a break," Stiles scoffed at his roommate.

"Look, there's a party in room three twenty, go grab a drink and relax for a minute, then come back and look at it again. Ten minutes won't kill you," Derek sighed setting his book aside.

"If I go down there, they're gonna try and drag me in and make me stay like last time, I can't do that. That Theo guy lives there and he's really convincing, like really convincing, especially without a shirt on," Stiles frowned at the memory of last weeks party.

"I'll go with you," Derek said standing.

"What?" Stiles wasn't sure he'd heard right.

"I'll make sure he leaves you alone, we'll get a couple drinks and bring them back here, okay?" Derek was only slightly annoyed at the interruption in his own studying.

"I'm sorry, are you being nice to me?" Stiles narrowed his eyes at the raven haired guy.

"Let's just say I'm not a huge fan of Theo, and I could use a drink, you're pacing makes me nervous," Derek crossed his arms.

Stiles paused mid pace, "Okay."

Derek lead them down the hall to where the party was, Theo and his roommate Liam threw these parties every Friday. Anyone could show up at anytime. Stiles dropped a five dollar bill in the 'party jar' to cover the drinks they were going to snag.

"Stiles," Theo's voice carried over the music.

Stiles let out a sigh as the good looking guy approached him, shirtless.

"I wasn't sure you'd stop by," Theo grinned widely, he'd clearly had a lot to drink judging by his unsteady state.

"I'm only stopping in for a second, need a drink to unwind," Stiles spoke loudly so he could be heard over the music.

"I can definitely help you unwind," Theo smiled suggestively.

"Here you go, Stiles," Derek's voice spoke in his ear suddenly, startling the younger guy. He looked down to see a solo cup full of something, Stiles wasn't sure what. 

"Thanks," Stiles took the drink not noticing the look of surprise on Theo's face.

"You ready?" Derek asked obviously not wanting to stay any longer.

Stiles nodded.

"Aww, don't leave yet, you just got here," Theo whined gently grabbing Stiles' wrist.

Derek put an arm around Stiles' shoulders, "We're in the middle of something, thanks for the drinks," Derek said to Theo, who had released Stiles. Derek lead Stiles out of the crowded room and back down the hall. 

Once they had breached the crowd Derek released Stiles' shoulders.

"Thanks," Stiles gave Derek a small smile. 

Derek opened the door allowing Stiles to go in first.

Stiles sat down at his computer and set his cup down. Derek's hand closed Stiles' laptop harshly and he snatched the paper, with his assignment, from the desk.

"You can look at this after you drink some," Derek handed Stiles back his cup.

Stiles sighed but didn't argue. 

"You're still thinking about it," Derek growled. He could see the wheels turning in Stiles' head.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," Stiles huffed before taking a sip of his exceptionally strong drink. 

"Then analyze me," Derek huffed. The sooner he got Stiles relaxed, the sooner he could relax. Derek had always had a problem with feeding off of other people's emotions. 

"What?" Stiles stared at Derek in confusion.

"You're an analytical type, obviously, so analyze me," Truth was, Derek was actually curious if Stiles had figured him out or not.

"You don't want me to do that," Stiles shook his head.

"Why not?" Derek frowned.

"People tend to get uncomfortable when I analyze them," Stiles shrugged.

"Well now I'm curious," Derek tilted his head slightly.

"Well for one, you're a real ass, though it's not entirely your fault. You clearly have had a traumatic event in your life, which I'm assuming is why it's just you and your sister," Stiles pointed at the picture on Derek's side table, "You're gay though you don't make it readily apparent, you think the barista that makes our coffee's is attractive, I see the way you eye him. Also you're majoring in architectural science, though you've never told me. You tolerate me, but I don't think you're a fan. You only act like an ass because you're afraid to let people in, cause you've lost someone or multiple someones close to you, but deep down, you're probably a super nice guy with a great sense of humor," Stiles rattled off quickly.

Derek gaped at Stiles. He was right about everything except one thing. "Well you're not wrong about most of that," Derek said clearing his throat.

"What was I wrong about?" Stiles frowned, he was sure he'd figured Derek out.

"I don't tolerate you, I actually kind of like you," Derek said dropping his eyes to the paper he'd confiscated from Stiles.

It was Stiles' turn to gape.

"Here, you've got two and a half hours left," Derek handed Stiles his assignment back.

Stiles took the page. He didn't know what to say.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Derek frowned.

"You kind of like me? What on earth could you like about me?" Stiles scoffed at the thought.

"You respect my boundaries, most people will push my buttons to see how far I'll go before I snap or they're scared of me. You obviously knew I had a rough past and didn't question me about it, most people assume that Laura is my girlfriend," Derek pointed at his picture, "And it's kind of fun to watch you pick up on my underlying questions, when I'm too awkward to just come out and ask." Derek gave a slight smirk.

Stiles bit down on his bottom lip. This was a new side of Derek, he rather liked it.

A comfortable silence fell over the pair as Stiles opened his computer back up. He stared at the screen for a minute before Derek spoke up again, "If you need to think out loud, you've got me curious about the answer."

Stiles tossed a grin at Derek before delving in, "So he knows his wife is dead because of the maid, she called him and told him she'd been shot-" Stiles cut himself off and sat up in his chair, "That's it," He exclaimed excitedly, "The man walked into the hospital and immediately asked 'who shot her?', but the maid never said what happened, she was too upset to tell him anything other than where his wife was being taken. How did he know she was shot? Unless, he knew she was going to be shot, because he knew who shot her," Stiles threw his hands up in excitement.

A smile tugged at Derek's lips. He hadn't seen this side of Stiles, he reminded Derek of Laura, she was fun, and expressive. If Derek was being completely honest, he kind of liked this side of Stiles. 


End file.
